Experiment 629 DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: The Turin God made a mistake while filing the souls. Stupid drunk. He has refiled the human to experiment. an experiment that resembles Stitch by the way. This is the story of Red Eye. a human turned experiment. Chapter 20 revised! Sorry for the long wait
1. The News

A/N: Okay. Before we get into this, I want to say that I do not own Lilo & Stitch, or anything from it, and I never will. Also, I do believe in god, and I just do not want to disrespect him in any way by using him in this story as a character. So I am using a Turin god. Although he will be mentioned. If you don't like it, don't read, flamers will be ignored, and their flames will be used by Stitch and I to roast marshmallows. In this story, my character is 19, and in his own house. Okay?

Stitch: Ih!

"**Acata" **Turin used from experiment's pov

"Attack" English mostly used from humans pov, or non pov

"Attack" Non-understandable English. Mostly used from experiment's pov

I was sitting down, in my house watching my favorite show, Lilo & Stitch. It was 4:23 am. I wish they would change the hours. They were showing the melty episode. After that show, they would show the Dupe episode. I had a DVR, and using the universal remote, I could see what was coming the next week. It was over, and the intro of the Dupe episode had just started when I felt extremely groggy. I never felt that tired before.

"Wha's goin on?" I said groggily. I fell sideways and laid down on the rest of the couch. I blacked out. I woke up and saw that I was in some sort of room that seemed to stretch on forever. It was all dark except for the ground, which was tile. Checkered black and blue. I saw some sort of small red koala-like thing that looked like Stitch from the show. He had two black rings on each arm. He started speaking Stitch's home language. Strangely I understood.

"**Good. Now that you are here, I can explain it to you straight. Jason. You are not human." **I was startled when it started talking in Turin. I began to reply.

"**Who or what are you?!" **I shouted at it.

"**I am known as the Turin god of time and space." **It said.

"**The… Turin?" **I was confused. I haven't fully gotten over the shock. My legs felt like jelly, I had the feeling of fear.

"**Yes. I control all of time and space." **The supposed Turin god explained. **"Zero space, hyperspace, normal space, everything you see, is made from materials of my design."**

"**But what about God?" **I asked.

"**He is a guy I work with. He made your universe, while I supplied the materials. A fine fellow, he was." **He explained. **"Very kind, always giving instead of taking. Just as the bible said. But we're getting off track. You are not a human being. You are a genetic experiment. I file all the life that goes on in my universe. One day, I was temping for God while working on my own projects. Apparently I had filed an **

**experiment soul into a human soul. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find an existing being when you don't know the name?"**

"**No I do not." **I replied in Turin.

"**the point is, you are an experiment." **It said back to me.

"**I am? Really?" **I said.

"**Yes." **He said.I started to lose my balance.

"**I don't believe this. I think I may need to lie down." **I replied. I started to fall backwards, when one of those therapist beds appeared literally out of nowhere. I wasn't surprised for some reason.

"**I'm correcting my mistake, and sending you to the universe that houses the Turin." **He said before the same sensation came over me, and I fell asleep again.

In a completely different universe, with the pelekai family.

Stitch and Lilo were chasing down an experiment again. It was 627. Jumba had toned down his evil nature so he was about as evil as normal experiments, but it had fell out a window as a bird got in, and picked it up near the window. It dropped the pod right into the neighbor's pool. They had been chasing him for 14 minutes now. They got him in an alley.

"Get him Stitch!" Lilo shouted.

"Acata!" Stitch shouted as he ran toward 627. He was to distract him while Lilo blasted him with a dehydrator which looked like a plasma gun, but in silver, and chrome. Stitch tackled 627, and held him down, but 627 kicked him off. Lilo took this time, and shot 627.

"NAGAAA!!" 627 shouted, his voice becoming higher, as it disappeared, during the dehydration into an experiment pod. Lilo walked up to the pod and picked it up proudly.

"Another experiment captured." Lilo said, triumphantly. They headed back home to the house.

Near the home, but on a neighbor's lawn.

A pod fell out of the sky, and land near a lawn sprinkler. The sprinklers came on, and doused the pod. The pod had no number on it. The pod glowed, and expanded, until a black and red experiment came out. It resembled Stitch, but it's nose, underbelly, and inside of the ears were dark grey. The rest was black, but around the eyes was red. It had an eye trail that went to the back of the head, and crossed, but made a diamond. His claws were Dark green.

"Ugh." The experiment said.

JASON POINT OF VIEW

"Ugh." I groaned. I felt like Stevie Wonder had knocked me upside the head with a ukulele. I noticed that I was different. I looked at my hands and found them to be clawed, and they had black fur.

"Crabba Snabba." I said. I could not for some reason understand English. It's like all the English language skills in my brain had been reformatted. I recognized the Pelekai house and decided I should go there. Although something told me that I would be falsely caught by Lilo and Stitch, whom I knew so much about. I couldn't keep my balance for long.

"Get 'em Stitch!" I heard someone say. I couldn't understand. It sounded awfully familiar, but before I could turn around to see who said it, and contemplate, I was tackled by Stitch, and I fell to the ground as he held my hands and feet together. I was still recovering from what had happened earlier, so I couldn't try and break out of the hold. I didn't remember that I was no longer human and possessed the ability to move 3000x my own weight.

"Meega-o-itume!" I shouted in protest. They dragged me back to the house, as I shouted stuff like "Aka Boocha!" and other things in protest.

A/N: So, how did you like it? My first Lilo & Stitch Fanfic, so I'm nervous. R&R!!


	2. Not Jumba's Experiment

A/N: This is a little soon to be making a new chapter, but hey, I'm bored.

Jumba: Where am I?

You're in my Author note.

Jumba: I am to be being in your where?

My author note. You see, you are a story figment, a figment of my imagination. Man it's hard to explain. I made Stitch understand it all before the author note began! Here. .snap.

Jumba: I understand!

I don't own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own my experiment, 629.

I will I said in this story.

Naga Bootifa- Not Cool.

Aka Boocha- Let me out/Let me go

Naga- No

Ih- Yes

Oketetaka- Yes

"**Attack"** Turin

"Attack**" **English

'Maybe I should attack.' Thought

They dragged me to their house. I was really uncomfortable, and wanted free. Lilo opened the door, and went to jumba's room. As Stitch dragged me, I hit every step on the stairs, but it didn't hurt. They went into jumba's room. Understanding English came back to me, but not on speaking it.

"Jumba?" Lilo said. The four-eyed alien turned to Lilo in his swivel chair.

"Yes little girl? Ah, you have caught new experiment." Jumba said.

"Yeah, and we don't know what it does." Lilo said. Jumba took a look at me.

"Hmm… Never seen it in my life." Jumba concluded after he looked at it.

"But you had to have made it. Where else would it come from?" A very surprised Lilo said.

"Naga Bootifa!" I shouted. "Aka Boocha!"

"Naga!" Stitch shouted back.

"Let him speak story. Perhaps we may be finding out." Jumba suggested.

"Oketaka." Stitch said to me. **"Where are you from? Talk!"**

"**Let me go and I will!" **I shot back. He let me go. I got back on my feet. I lost balance for a moment or so, but regained it.** "I'm a human but the Turin god filed me wrong. I was to be an experiment. So today, or sometime in the past, I don't know, I was out cold for a while, he fixed his mistake."**

"He says that He was human who was filed wrong by Turin god. Turin God fixed the mistake earlier." Jumba translated.

"Interesting. Tell me about yourself." Lilo said. She was obviously excited.

"**I have black, grey, and red fur, I can lift about 3000x my own weight, and all the other powers of Stitch."** I said back to her. Jumba served as an interpreter at this point.

"Not that!" Lilo replied, irritated. "I meant when you were you human!"

"**I was 19. I'm not revealing any further, because I want to be viewed as an experiment.**" I said. I indeed wanted to be known as an experiment, because that's who I was, and that's who I wanted to be.

"Okay then." Lilo said.

"Oketaka." Stitch also said.

"**Hey, is it okay if I can live with you guys? I don't exactly have a home.**" I asked. Jumba translated.

"Oh, of course!" Lilo quickly agreed.

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

A/N: Short, but I need to think up some ideas. Wow, 2 reviews overnight. That's amazing for me. Maybe this will be one of those famous stories? Time can only tell. Thanks guys!

Review replies.

**To stitch8000**- I'm glad you like it. Keep on reading!

**To 123qaz-** Thanks for the words, mate. Keep readin'!


	3. Convincing a not so naive Stitch

A/N: Okay, I will be including characters from the series in my Author notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my experiment 629.

Pleakley: AAAHH!! WHERE AM I?!

You're in my author note.

Pleakley: Right, I'm in your… What?

My author note. I put this before every story.

Pleakley: Wait. This place… Is an author note?

Yes. It serves as a dimension where we are.

Pleakley: I'm so confused!

I give up.

"**Attack" **Turin

"Attack" English

'Maybe I should say Attack' Thought

"Acata" Non-translated Turin

**Agganadey! Jadde! Jadde**- No exact translation, but it seems to be some kind of threat, based on the blaster gun gestures that accompanied it. - **Unga Ju Shmeeshta!**- Based on context, this phrase roughly translates as "I don't want to be taken apart!" - **Yu poorma dissy!**- An insult of fairly clear direction, since Jumba's response was "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" - **Hey! Jumbu ki jabbi!**- Exact translation unknown, but he was essentially asking Jumba to help him and Nani save Lilo. - **Ih**- Yes. - **Naga**- No. - **Aggaba!**- Stop! - **Ogata!**- Ouch! - **Goobaja!**- Let's go! - **Meega-o-itume!**- Get away from me! - **Moorcheeba**- Very nice. - **Mockeecha**- Mine. - **Iky!**- Yuck! - **Ah-chooga-moopa!**- Everybody out! - **Takka**- Thanks! - **Feeboogoo**- Bring it on. - **Aggaba**- Stop. - **Naga takabah!**- No way! - **Naga Bootifa**- Not cool. - **Aka Boocha!**- Let me out! - **Achi babba**- Friend. - **Emba chua**- You said it. - **Kata baka-dooka?!**- May I be destructive?! - **Eegalagoo!**- Wow! - **Gaba ika tasoopa?**- What's the big deal? - **Crabba snabba**- Uh-oh. - **Akootah**- Let's dig! - **Meeo dakka ingatta poju nagga nagga**- I can catch an experiment without you! - **Acata**- attack

Btw, I don't know where Stitch sleeps, so even if they don't, pretend they sleep in a bunk bed.

Some time had passed. An hour to be exact. Everyone had made their introductions. I knew who they were, but I didn't know how they would respond to me telling them I was from a different universe where they were a TV show. So I pretended I didn't know their names. Lilo told me all about the 628 other experiments, counting 627 and Leroy. Pleakley was out with his bowling team. He wouldn't be home until 3:00 pm.

THIRD POV

Lilo went up to her room to see if she could make a separate bed for the new experiment. She took out one of the wooden drawers and put a pillow in it. She got the lower one which was the biggest one. She never really put anything in it. She then put a small blanket on it. She figured that would hold up until they could get him a home, or they could get another bed in their room.

Meanwhile, downstairs,

629 POV

I walked downstairs and into the living room where Stitch was watching a TV show. I never saw it before.

"**Hey Stitch." **I greeted Stitch as I jumped onto the couch.

"**Hello." **Stitch replied. He didn't shift his gaze.

"**So how do you activate your powers?" **I asked him. I had no clue on how to do anything such as infrared vision, or bringing out my extra appendages.

"**That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard from an experiment." **He replied.

"**Well I don't know how to activate my powers!" **I angrily said. **"I haven't been an experiment for very long, and I haven't the slightest idea what it's like to be one, except for the height and body changes!"**

"**Come on. You don't think I believed your story about that Turin god, did you? I'm smarter than a supercomputer." **He explained.

"**I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." **I said, trying to convince him. I shifted uneasily on the tan couch. He looked at me.

"**Prove it." **He challenged. I hadn't the slightest clue on how to get this defiant experiment to believe me. My internal clock told me it was 2:23 pm.

"**You know what?" **I said. **"I don't care if you don't believe me, because just because you don't believe me, doesn't make it false."**

"**Whatever you say." **Stitch replied. I went into the elevator, and went up to Lilo's room. Lilo was making a bed out of a big drawer, a pillow, and a small blanket.

"**Is that for me?" **I asked, gesturing toward the makeshift bed. Somehow she understood.

"Yes, it's your bed." She replied. I think she might have understood because I pointed at the bed. "This is all I could come up with on short notice."

"Oketaka" I said. **"It will do okay."** I went back downstairs, and into the living room. It was now 2:25.

"**Stitch." **I said **"I've noticed that Lilo's sister Nani isn't here. Is she at work or something?"**

"**Yes, she doesn't get off until 4:00 pm. It's 2:26, so she won't be home for an hour and twenty-four minutes." **Stitch replied.

"**Okay. I can prove it." **I said. **"Get Fibber." **

"**Oh man, I want to hear this!" **It took about 10 minutes for Stitch to get Fibber. Fibber was now in the room.

"**I was always an experiment." **I lied. Fibber of course beeped.

"**Hmm… say something else." **Stitch was only half-convinced. He didn't want to believe it.

"**I was a human for 19 years of my life." **I said. Fibber did not beep. Stitch sighed in defeat.

"**Okay. I believe you." **Stitch went to the fridge and came back with a green polka dot turkey leg. He handed one to Fibber. **"Thanks for helping us out."**

"**No problem. Anytime you need me." **Fibber went back to his job. I don't know if he was paying any attention to what we were saying.

"**Okay. So how do I access my powers?" **I asked. Stitch's attitude toward me seemed to change.

"**Oh it's easy, just focus on your powers. Just 'will' it and it should happen." **He said. He smiled. He was an Achi Babba(Friend) now. I think the Turin god gave him a little push in changing his attitude.

"**Okay, seems easy enough." **I Concentrated on making my extra appendages grow from my body. It was a strange feeling. It tickled. Not make you laugh tickle, but feeling funny tickle. I now had the extra set of arms, the antennas, and the spines. I looked just like him, but recolored. Moving my extra arms came to me just like the Turin language did. I pulled it off flawlessly, and effortlessly. Like moving my normal arms.

"**Wow, this is amazing. These new nerves in these arms are so easy to use!" **I explained.

"**Ih. I know the feeling." **Stitch replied. I retracted them and jumped on the couch again. It felt so strange being so small. I was probably 3'5, or so, as opposed to my 5'9.

"**Thanks for teaching me." **I said to Stitch. He jumped on the couch also, and said,

"**No problem."**

We watched the rest of his TV show, which last until 3:00. Pleakley came home. He saw me.

"Another little monster?!" He said, surprised.

"Ih." Stitch said. Ih means Yes in Turin.

"AAAAH!!" Pleakley dropped his bowling ball, and ran upstairs crying 'momma!'

"**Sort of a walking noodle, isn't he?" **I asked.

"**Yup." **

"**Hey, wanna watch one of my channels?" **I asked.

"**Sure." **He replied. I changed the channel to 70. Stitch fell on the floor laughing.

"**What?" **I said, not concentrating on what was on the screen.

"**HAHA -gasp- that's the gay channel, AHAHAHAHA!!" **He explained. I blushed under my dark fur, and changed it back.

"**Huh. The TV stations on each channel must be different here." **I said. Stitch had calmed down, and jumped back up on the couch. **"They never had it like this where I came from**."

"**Well, another hour until Nani gets home." **Stitch explained.

"**Yup." **I said.

"**Yup." **Stitch said also. We waited for Nani to come home, while watching one of Stitch's favorite movies. Frankenstein. It was old, but it had a great storyline and concept that applied to Stitch in the fact that both he and the monster were created, and not born.

A/N: Yup. It ends here.

Pleakley: I'm still so confused!

Quiet. Anyways, The purpose of this chapter was to show that Stitch was not so easy to believe that a Turin god turned a human into an experiment. Jumba believes it, because he was the first and last genetic experimenter because the penalty of it has increased significantly, and anyone found guilty would be sentenced to life in intergalactic prison with no chance of parole, or release for good behavior. Jumba was given an exclusive license to make experiments when he was stranded on earth after he was rejected from the evil genius club, because he had turned good, and the grand council believed he would make experiments for the better. They never knew about 627. Just wanted to clear that up for you guys with questions. Please R&R!


	4. 629's abilities

A/N: Wow, I never thought I would get to Ch. 4 in less than 3 days.

Lilo: Wow. Where am I?

My author note.

Lilo: an author note? Like in fan fiction?

Yes. Finally someone who understands.

Before we start this fanfic

"**Attack" **Turin

"Attack" English

'Maybe I should say Attack' Thought

"Acata" Non-translated Turin

**Agganadey! Jadde! Jadde**- No exact translation, but it seems to be some kind of threat, based on the blaster gun gestures that accompanied it. - **Unga Ju Shmeeshta!**- Based on context, this phrase roughly translates as "I don't want to be taken apart!" - **Yu poorma dissy!**- An insult of fairly clear direction, since Jumba's response was "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" - **Hey! Jumbu ki jabbi!**- Exact translation unknown, but he was essentially asking Jumba to help him and Nani save Lilo. - **Ih**- Yes. - **Naga**- No. - **Aggaba!**- Stop! - **Ogata!**- Ouch! - **Goobaja!**- Let's go! - **Meega-o-itume!**- Get away from me! - **Moorcheeba**- Very nice. - **Mockeecha**- Mine. - **Iky!**- Yuck! - **Ah-chooga-moopa!**- Everybody out! - **Takka**- Thanks! - **Feeboogoo**- Bring it on. - **Aggaba**- Stop. - **Naga takabah!**- No way! - **Naga Bootifa**- Not cool. - **Aka Boocha!**- Let me out! - **Achi babba**- Friend. - **Emba chua**- You said it. - **Kata baka-dooka?!**- May I be destructive?! - **Eegalagoo!**- Wow! - **Gaba ika tasoopa?**- What's the big deal? - **Crabba snabba**- Uh-oh. - **Akootah**- Let's dig! - **Meeo dakka ingatta poju nagga naga**- I can catch an experiment without you! - **Acata**- attack

END A/N

It was almost 4:00. It was about 3:47 when I decided to into the backyard. I thought about my other powers. If I had any. I wondered what color experiment blood was, so I decided to see myself. I came back in and walked to the Kitchen and got a knife. Without anyone seeing me, I crawled out the window. I then tried to cut my hand. The knife wouldn't cut.

(A/n: I hate to interrupt in the middle of the story, but I must state this. MY CHARACTER IS NOT EMO!! He only wanted to know what color his blood was. This is to prevent any misconception that my character is emo, or is trying to commit suicide.)

'Guess I'll never know what color it is.' I thought to myself. I went back in and placed the knife in the sink, where all the dirty dishes went. I crawled out the window and to the backyard on the wall. I jumped off, and landed on my feet. 'Let's see what kind of muscles this new body has.'

I concentrated on the ones in my arm, accessing all the accessible muscles. I then proceeded to the antennas. All I could do was wave the antennas around a little. I then went on to the ones in my mouth. I felt a new type of gland or something in my cheek bones. I tried to access it, and with a few tries, felt a new substance come into my mouth. 'Is this some sort of poison?' I thought. I then spit at a nearby weed, and the substance corroded it like a potent acid.

"Eegalagoo." I said in Turin. It meant 'wow.' Stitch came into the backyard. I heard the grass rustle as he walked toward me. I turned around.

"Aloha, **Cousin.**" I greeted him.

"Aloha." Stitch said back to me. **"I saw the acidic substance you produced. Pretty good system. I used my own spit to trick the blasters in my prison cell."**

"**Cool. They were locked on your genetic signature right?" **I asked.

"**Yup. They thought that the spit was me, escaping. They need to consider an upgrade."**

"**Well I'm sure after that little mishap, they won't give it a second thought!" **I said, with a chuckle.

"**I saw you try and cut yourself with that kitchen knife." **Stitch explained.

"**I was curious to see what color my blood was." **I replied.

"**My blood is green, but I can see what color yours is." **He explained, as his eyes glowed white. I had never seen this before, but assumed it might have been some sort of X-ray.

"**Yours is a dark green." **He explained. He was pretty surprised. His eyes went back to black.

"**That's interesting. You don't think it has anything to do with the acid spit, do you?" **I said.

"**Maybe it does. You may have acid blood like something I saw in a movie once." **He suggested. **"I'm gonna go back in."**

"**Me too."** I said. We both crawled in through the window, and crawled on the walls to the doorway. I jumped down first, then Stitch jumped off the wall. We came to the Living room. I took a seat on the couch once again, but Stitch changed his mind and went up to Lilo and his room. It was 4:03. Nani would be home any minute now.

A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I need a co-writer. Anyone who has good skills with writing Lilo & stitch stories may be my co-writer. So until then, no new chapters.


	5. Nani comes home

A/N: Aloha everyone. It's been a while now. They seemed to go pretty fast. Anyways, I would like to point out that I will be including an antagonist. Hamsterviel will appear in later chapters. I take back what I said about no new chapters. They WILL go slower though. Until I find a co-author.

629: Hey where am I? Wait. This is my—

Author note, yes.

629: Cool.

I don't own ANYTHING relating to Lilo & Stitch except 629.

629: Hey you can't own me! That's slavery.

genetic experimentations don't have rights on earth.

629: That's true.

"**Attack" **Turin

"Attack" English

'Maybe I should Attack' Thought

"Acata" Non-translated Turin

**Agganadey! Jadde! Jadde**- No exact translation, but it seems to be some kind of threat, based on the blaster gun gestures that accompanied it. - **Unga Ju Shmeeshta!** - Based on context, this phrase roughly translates as "I don't want to be taken apart!" - **Yu poorma dissy!** - An insult of fairly clear direction, since Jumba's response was "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" - **Hey! Jumbu ki jabbi!** - Exact translation unknown, but he was essentially asking Jumba to help him and Nani save Lilo. - **Ih**- Yes. - **Naga**- No. - **Aggaba!** - Stop! - **Ogata!** - Ouch! - **Goobaja!** - Let's go! - **Meega-o-itume!** - Get away from me! - **Moorcheeba**- Very nice. - **Mockeecha**- Mine. - **Iky!** - Yuck! - **Ah-chooga-moopa!** - Everybody out! - **Takka**- Thanks! - **Feeboogoo**- Bring it on. - **Aggaba**- Stop. - **Naga takabah!** - No way! - **Naga Bootifa**- Not cool. - **Aka Boocha!** - Let me out! - **Achi babba**- Friend. - **Emba chua**- You said it. - **Kata baka-dooka?!**- May I be destructive?! - **Eegalagoo!** - Wow! - **Gaba ika tasoopa?** - What's the big deal? - **Crabba snabba**- Uh-oh. - **Akootah**- Let's dig! - **Meeo dakka ingatta poju naga naga**- I can catch an experiment without you! - **Acata**- attack

Nani opened the door in walked in. She glanced in and saw me. She almost didn't notice me and walked to her room. She backed up and did a double-take.

"Stitch?" Nani said. She looked like she was trying to hide confusion, or some other type of emotion.

"Yeah?" Stitch answered. I had a feeling he didn't know what would happen next. From the TV show, Nani didn't like experiments in the house.

"Why is there an experiment in the living room?" Nani asked. "I thought you caught all of them."

"There was.. another." Stitch replied in his broken English. "Caught today."

"Well please try and hurry finding his place." Nani said, stressfully. I could tell she didn't want me living here. She was about to walk to her room when Stitch said.

"He doesn't have.. place… We were hoping that… that experiment could stay here for a while?" Stitch had grown more adept in English, I could tell, but still needed to learn more. Nani sighed. Obviously, her stress level increased.

"I'm not sure I approve of this. I'm gonna go talk to Lilo about it." Nani said as she went into the elevator.

"**Think I'll be able to stay?" **I asked.

"**We'll have to see." **Stitch replied. We watched 6 more minutes of Frankenstein, and it was almost over, when Nani came back down.

"Okay. He can stay. But under one condition." Nani explained. "I don't want him wrecking everything like you did, Stitch."

"Ih." Stitch said simply. He went back to watching the rest. The villagers had killed the monster. The credits started rolling. He changed the channel.

"Ih." I agreed. I needed to learn English all over again. I saw that Stitch was now watching Return of the Fly, which had started a while ago. Lilo came down. She walked in the living room and asked Stitch,

"He Stitch, you wanna play attack of the zombie vampires?"

"Ih." Stitch replied.

"Do you wanna play?" Lilo apparently had not worked up a name yet. I could see why, I mean she had used up all the good ones.

"Naga." I replied.

THIRD POV

Stitch and Lilo were walking outside.

"Lilo?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I was wondering." Stitch explained. "If Lilo could give new experiment English lessons?"

"Sure." Lilo said without a second thought. She was happy to teach experiments English lessons. Most of the experiments had learned some English over the time that they had been working. Lilo knew if she gave experiments English lessons, they learn fast. "Although I wonder what we should name him."

"What about…" Stitch considered.

"Red Eye!" Lilo answered for him.

"Meega would said Shadow." Stitch explained. "But Red eye good too."

"I considered the color around his eyes, and how they trailed to the back of his head, and decided, why not Red eye?" They both got their vampire capes on, and Lilo put in her fake fangs, and they proceeded on to play their game.

NEWLY NAMED RED EYE POV

I got bored and shut off the TV. I went upstairs to Jumba's room. I knocked.

"Come in!" Jumba yelled from his room. I proceeded in.

"**I'm guessing you don't believe me about the Turin god thing right?" **I asked.

"No I do not. Would be better if I had proof." Jumba explained. "Could use mind reading experiment I have been saving."

"Naga. **You don't have to.**" I had no Idea how I was going to prove it.

"**Just let me think on a way to prove it." **I said and thought for a few minutes. Then it came to me. The only way to prove it was use the mind-reading experiment. **"Get the mind-reader out."**

"Okay." Jumba said as he went downstairs with an eyedropper. He came back. the eyedropper had a drop of water in it. He opened the drawer and took out experiment 628. He put it on the ground with enough space. He hydrated it. It glowed Yellow. Out of the yellow glow, a green Stitch-like experiment appeared.

"Ahahahaha!!" it laughed to itself.

"Hello 628. I am Jumba Jookiba. I created you." Jumba introduced himself. "We would like you to read experiment's mind and see what you find."

"Oketaka." 628 said. His antennas popped out, which were abnormally long. They touched each side of my head, and I started to feel strange. A feeling of violation washed over me. He took his antennas away and they retracted into his head.

"**He is a human. He was 19, 5'9, male. A Turin god turned him into an experiment.**"

"Interesting." Jumba turned to me. "You were right."

"**Of course I was right." **I said. **"I think 628's nickname could be Mindworm. Like a bookworm."**

"Really? Is good name." Jumba said.

"**He'd be good in police work, as an interrogator." **I explained.

"**Interrogator? Yes that seems right." **The newly named Mindworm agreed. **"Until then, dehydrate me."**

"Okay." Jumba was reluctant, but got the Dehydrator gun I had seen earlier. He blasted 628, and 628 went back to being a blue pod.

"**Okay, I think I successfully proved myself to everyone who needs to know." **I said, proudly.

"What about walking noodle, and bigger girl?" Jumba asked.

"**I doubt Nani will believe it. She has a developed mind, and will find it harder to believe." **I explained. **"And Pleakley…"**

THIRD POV

Pleakley was in a corner of his room, rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb.

RED EYE POV

"Am thinking you are right." Jumba agreed. "Walking noodle has enough to be worrying about, knowing there is another experiment living here."

"**I second that." **I said.

A/N: I feel like ending it here. I'm tired out. Anyways, since everyone likes my stories, I will not get a co-writer. But you guys, I will take longer to write.

Teenqueen661: Well, the experiment numbers are only for official creations of Jumba. Jumba was forced to make Leroy, so Leroy doesn't count as 629. Experiment 629 is only a temporary name used in author notes and titles, and easy recognition.

GodOfStorms: Well yes, but Lilo is a child, and is pretty easy to convince.

123qaz: Yes, but Red Eye's curiosity got the better of him. Yes, Nani is feeling stressed at this point, because she remembers the trouble with Stitch when they first got him. And yes, our non-beloved Hamsterviel will be making an appearance with a familiar variant of a certain someone hint hint. They will appear in later chapters. I feel the need to have a co-writer because it's hard to characterize characters. Even Red Eye isn't that uniquely characterized. He's just me. He represents me in every way.

Stitch8000: Please learn how to spell, man. It's hard to read your typing. I mean no offense to you of course. Thanks for reading.

IckaBod Kidney: Okay, okay. I won't get a co-writer. I think you may be right.


	6. Time for bed

A/N: Okay. There's been a little misconception that I am giving up on this fic. Let me correct you on this.

I AM NEVER GIVING UP ON THIS FIC!!

I only said I was tired out because I was tired and didn't want to write anymore for the DAY.

Stitch8000: Yeah. I'm sorry about telling you to correct it. I had no idea that you were from a different country and couldn't spell English well yet. I honestly did not mean to insult you, or hurt your feelings.

123qaz: Thanks for your words, mate. And "Takka" for the characterization ideas. Yes, I could imagine Pleakley doing that also. That was mostly meant for comedy purposes.

Happy Independence Day!!

"**Attack." **Turin

"Attack." English

'Should I attack?' thought.

I was downstairs, on the couch, marking off the last name on people to convince. It was about 7:32. I had made the list after I had convinced Stitch. Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba were on it. I had now marked off Jumba. I turned to the back of the sheet of paper, and at the top, it said 'List of people to convince.' On the list, it had Pleakley, and Nani. Stitch was upstairs with Lilo. Nani was in her room. Pleakley had recovered, and was now sweeping the kitchen floor. I had forgotten what happens to experiments after they have caffeine, and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. I walked behind Pleakley, and to the fridge. It wasn't dark yet outside. I grabbed soda, and all of a sudden, Pleakley stopped, and turned to me.

"Is that caffeine free?" He asked. I looked at the can. It did not say caffeine free.

"Naga." I replied.

"Experiments are not allowed to have caffeine." Pleakley explained.

"Oh. Oketaka." I said as I put the can back, and got caffeine free. I went back to the couch, and watched a medical channel, as I drank it. It didn't taste as good. I would drink it, but it didn't taste as good as the soda with caffeine. I finished it, and absent mindedly, crushed it against my skull. I turned my attention to the can. I had a weird impulse welling up in me, telling me to eat it. I considered it, and decided I should. I tossed it in my mouth, and ate it, like it was no big deal. It tasted… tasteless. Like a piece of solid water. I couldn't taste it. I had no taste receptors that could pick it up, even as an experiment.

"**I thought humans didn't eat soda cans." **Stitch said jokingly, as he walked in.

"**Had a sudden impulse to try it." **I replied.

"**Might be one of the side effects of being an experiment." **He said, as he got on the couch.

"**Yeah. You know, I never knew what it was like to have fur." **I explained. **"I thought of it as completely different than this." **I scratched an itch I had on my arm.

"**You get used to it." **Stitch replied. **"I hate having to act like a dog when I'm outside, but I got used to it."**

"**I guess you're right." **I said.

"**Is that the medical channel?" **Stitch asked. He seemed to be surprised, that I would be watching something like this.

"**Yeah. I decided I should get some education on human anatomy, in case someone finds out about us being aliens, I can knock them out, and when they wake up, they will think it was just a dream." **I explained to Stitch.

"**Good idea."** Stitch said.

"**Be careful with their neck." **I explained again. **"One wrong pressure point could kill them." **

"**Got it." **He replied. He seemed to be getting into the show pretty fast. We sat there, watching a couple shows of medical incredible for a couple hours. It was 9:30 now. It had started to get dark.

"**I'm gonna go talk to Jumba for a little while." **I said. I had tons of questions.

"Oketaka" Stitch absentmindedly said. I headed upstairs, and knocked on Jumba's door.

"Please be coming in now!" Jumba said loudly through the door. I came in. "Ah, 629. It is good to see you."

"**Why are you calling me 629? Didn't my pod have no number on it?" **I asked. I had no idea how I remembered anything about my pod. It must have been some variant of suppressed memory.

"Is better to call you 629, as disguise from bigger girl, and walking noodle." Jumba explained. "Am trying to get used to it, so when I call you it, it is not to be sounding… eh… forceful."

"**I know what you mean." **I said as I sat on the bed. **"As a human, my teacher did the same thing with my friend, because there was another student who had the same name, so she came up with nicknames."**

"So, why are you to be being in here?" He asked me.

"**Well I have some questions." **I explained. **"Experiment questions."**

"Okay. Perhaps I may be being of assistance." Jumba said, as he turned in his swivel chair to me.

"**Okay. Is there any way you can test my blood to see what abilities I have?" **I asked.

"Sure. Just let me get my experiment syringe." He said as he got up, and searched his file drawers for it. "Aha. Found it."

"**Okay, hit me." **I said. I never liked needles, but I had to be tough about this. I internally whimpered, as he stuck the needle in my arm. It corroded, and the little blood he had out fell on the floor, and corroded through, and onto the ground, where it burned a little, before stopping, after mixing with a little dirt and other matter on the ground.

"**Well, that confirms the acid blood theory." **I said, looking through the small, but gaping hole in the ground.

"Is easy. Just be having to cover with rug." Jumba said as he covered it with a rug.

"**Okay. Next question. Do experiments digest the same way humans do?" **I asked.

"Answer is having to be no. All 628 experiments are to be leaving nothing left of food they digest, so they never to be having to go to the bathroom. Is genius!" Jumba explained, putting emphasis on the word genius.

"**I do hate having to go to the bathroom after I drink a lot." **I said to myself. **"What about the anatomy. The organs, the retracting, stuff like that?"**

"Organs are sort of… Being stacked up, a little. Arms go into the sides of body, in flesh chamber antennas be going into the skull, in skull chamber, spines go right behind spine." Jumba explained. I listened to every word. I was worried about the arms things, but remembered that I can't feel them while they are retracted, and that I have a flexible skeleton.

"**And the vision modes?" **I was curious about that.

"Ah, one of hardest designs." Jumba began to explain. "Infrared detects ambient temperature, and rules out unimportant heat. Ultraviolet blends senses of smell, and sight. Night vision uses Tapetum lucidum."

"**Okay, I think I'm done with the questions." **I told Jumba. **"What about spit samples? Examining that?"**

"Oh, that will be better, considering I do not have acid-proof syringe." Jumba said. "Spit in this." He held a vial he had retrieved from the same drawer in front of my mouth. I spit in it, and he closed the vial. "Will be getting back to you on the spit sample."

"**Okay, thanks. I know everything I need to know now." **I said. I then walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I thought Jumba was probably examining the spit right now. 9:46. I decided to go to bed. I knew Lilo could be asleep, so I went up the elevator quietly. It was dark, so I knew Lilo was asleep. I couldn't see a thing. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the night vision. It worked. I saw the little bed Lilo made for me, and I walked over to it, and as I got situated, I thought to myself,

'man, I hate being short. It's cool to be furry, though.' I fell asleep easily, feeling good about being experiment 629, nicknamed Red Eye.

A/n: That's enough for this chapter. I have a feeling this will be a long one once it is uploaded to fan

"Takka" for reading, mates. And no I am not Australian. I just like to say mate. Takka means thanks in Turin. In the next chapter, Red Eye finds out about the English lessons!

I will keep writing on. R&r everyone!

Stitch and Red Eye at the same time: Ih!


	7. In your Dreams

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Lilo AND STITCH. Never will, never did, I wish I did though.

123qaz: Yes, it is good to break off from reality once in a while.

Okay, keep in mind that 629(Red Eye) represents me.

"**Attack" **Turin

"Attack" English

'Maybe I should say Attack' Thought

"Acata" Non-translated Turin

**Agganadey! Jadde! Jadde**- No exact translation, but it seems to be some kind of threat, based on the blaster gun gestures that accompanied it. - **Unga Ju Shmeeshta!**- Based on context, this phrase roughly translates as "I don't want to be taken apart!" - **Yu poorma dissy!**- An insult of fairly clear direction, since Jumba's response was "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" - **Hey! Jumbu ki jabbi!**- Exact translation unknown, but he was essentially asking Jumba to help him and Nani save Lilo. - **Ih**- Yes. - **Naga**- No. - **Aggaba!**- Stop! - **Ogata!**- Ouch! - **Goobaja!**- Let's go! - **Meega-o-itume!**- Get away from me! - **Moorcheeba**- Very nice. - **Mockeecha**- Mine. - **Iky!**- Yuck! - **Ah-chooga-moopa!**- Everybody out! - **Takka**- Thanks! - **Feeboogoo**- Bring it on. - **Aggaba**- Stop. - **Naga takabah!**- No way! - **Naga Bootifa**- Not cool. - **Aka Boocha!**- Let me out! - **Achi babba**- Friend. - **Emba chua**- You said it. - **Kata baka-dooka?!**- May I be destructive?! - **Eegalagoo!**- Wow! - **Gaba ika tasoopa?**- What's the big deal? - **Crabba snabba**- Uh-oh. - **Akootah**- Let's dig! - **Meeo dakka ingatta poju naga naga**- I can catch an experiment without you! - **Acata**- attack

I was in the endless room again. I saw the Turin god. I was in my experiment form, so he was about my height.

"Aloha." He said. I was surprised to see him.

"Aloha." I returned the greeting. **"So why am I here?"**

"**I figured we could sit down and talk, in your dreams, in case you had any questions."**

"**Here's one." **I said. **"Why can't I speak English?!"**

"**I wanted you to be like Stitch. Couldn't speak English at first." **He explained. **"So I messed with your brain a little."**

"**Fine. So are you in control of this dream, or am I?" **I asked.

"**You are, but I can change it any time I want." **He explained.

"**Really?" **I said slyly. I then put him in a tutu.

"**Bastard." **He said. He ripped off the tutu.

"**Oh my… you…" **I said, making a joke about the original phrase, laughing.

"**Okay, if that's the way you wanna play it.." **He said. I looked down and saw I was in a prom dress. I ripped it off as soon as I saw it.

"**Okay let's stop now." **I said. I then changed the scenery to a beach, where Ploot was cleaning up trash, people carelessly leave behind.

"**So I can dream about whatever I want, right?" **I asked.

"Ih." He replied.

"**Cool." **I said, as I made Angel, and Stitch appear on the beach, as they made out. I laughed so hard. They didn't notice of course.

"**Red Eye, that is…" **He paused. **"The funniest thing I have ever seen!"**

"**Yup." **I said proudly.

"**Unfortunately, this dream ends in 5 minutes, so make something up quick." **He explained. I thought up something, and made Gantu pop out of nowhere, log rolling, juggling various objects, balancing a cake on his head, while he made raspberries. I threw a rock I had spawned at him, hitting him in the nuts. He fell off the log, losing the objects, and cake, and curled up in pain, screaming like a little girl, literally, because I "dreamed" him to do it.

"**2 minutes left." **The Turin god reminded me. I then poofed up a tutu on Gantu, and made the pain go away. I made him say "I'm a big blubber head." And had him do ballet.

"**60 seconds." **The god of Turo reminded me once again. I then made 625 jump in the water to save a sandwich. At the 30 second mark, he was performing CPR.

**"12,** **11, 10," **He counted down.

"**Let's do this again, sometime." **I said.

**"7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." **I then woke up. Someone was nudging me.

"Red Eye, it's time to get up." I heard Lilo tell me, trying to get me up.

A/N: I'll post more later on tonight, or tomorrow. Or just soon.


	8. Red Eye's first mornin'

A/N: Yup. I'm writing two chapters in one night. This is more like just fun now. I'm viewing it as more like a game, then work. It's the best way to write. Have fun with it.

No reviews to reply to yet. But I will reply to them in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Lilo and Stitch, wouldn't I be Chris Sanders? I'm not. So I don't own it.

Leroy: Where the heck am I?

My author note.

Leroy: Oh ok. 

I woke up. There was someone nudging me.

"Come on, Red eye, time to get up." Lilo told me, trying to get me up. Red Eye was the best she could come up with? I could have come up with better.

"**I dun wanna…" **I said, putting no effort into my speech.

"I don't know what you just said, but you have to get up." Lilo replied.

"Ogedaga…" I said, not putting much effort into Oketaka either. I got up out of bed, slowly, and stood up for a second or two, and then collapsed on the ground, in a sleeping position. I was left alone for a couple of minutes, and fell asleep again, but then a cold sensation washed over my face. Literally! I shot up onto the ceiling, sticking to it, startled, and shivering.

"**WHAT THE HELL!?" **I was glad I wasn't speaking English at that point, because Nani would have killed me. I looked on the ground, and saw Lilo with a bucket. I realized I was high in the air, and my fear of heights grabbed onto me. I was sweating like a pig. I fell from the ceiling in fear. It didn't even hurt, once I hit the ground! I was surprised. I got up, and wipe the sweat from my furry forehead. Stitch came in.

"What happened?" Stitch asked.

"**Lilo dumped ice water on me." **I explained as I got up on my feet.

"I had to get him up." Lilo said, putting the bucket down. "It's time for breakfast. Nani's trying to make pancakes. She did okay, but she's covered in flour." We all chuckled at this. I got on all fours, and shook my body violently, getting everything and everyone in the room wet. Lilo and Stitch were drenched.

"**Hehe… sorry." **I said nervously.

"Naga bootifa." Stitch said. He and Lilo went and got towels.

I went downstairs. Nani, indeed, was covered in flour, and was trying to get it off her face with paper towels.

"**Hey. What I miss?" **I asked.

"You missed part where Bigger girl gets flour in eyes." Jumba explained. I went over and sat down in one of the available seats. A stack of pancakes were on a plate in front of me. They were a little misshapen, but hey, who would pass up a good stack of pancakes? I picked up the plate, and dumped all of the pancakes in my mouth at once, chugging it all. Strangely, I never knew I could swallow pancakes whole.

"Could you at least _try _to act civilized?" Nani exclaimed, having gotten the flour off her face, and was now heading upstairs.

"S…SSS..Sorry." I had spoken my first word of English!! I was so happy!! **"I spoke my first word of English!!" **Pleakley and Jumba covered their ears. Anyone on the island with good hearing would have heard "YAHOO!!"

"What was that?!" Lilo asked, surprised.

"**I spoke my first word of English!" **I said proudly.

"629 saying he has spoken first word of English." Jumba translated.

"Really? That's great." Lilo was excited, from what I could tell. She mumbled something I didn't catch. She and Stitch sat down, and Stitch ate his pancakes similar to the way I did a couple minutes ago. Lilo, and the others ate normally, of course, but Stitch got done in seconds. There were more pancakes on a few plates, on the counter. I saw these, and asked Stitch,

"**Hey Stitch, wanna have a pancake eating contest?"**

"…**Sure why not?" **He was obviously a little hesitant at first.

"**Great." **I went to counter, reached up with my hands, grabbed some plates, and dealed them equally between Stitch and I.

"**Ready, set… GO!" **We both dug into our piles, but Stitch had the upper hand, having experience. I gained the upper hand as I used some of my acid to dissolve some of the pancakes in my mouth, and Stitch seemed to eat faster. I finished 2 seconds before he did. He started choking. I jumped out my seat, quickly, grabbing him out of his seat, and performing the Heimlich maneuver on him. He spit up a big saliva covered clunk of pancake. I released him, as he grabbed the pancake ball and ate it. Everyone else was disgusted, but for some odd reason, I was not.

"Did you see that?" Lilo asked Jumba and Pleakley.

"Yes, 629 has saved 626's life." Jumba exclaimed. He was clearly surprised.

"Wow, nice trick! Forcing air from the lungs to force it out." Pleakley was fascinated. "Fascinating!"

"**Thanks for saving my life, Red eye." **Stitch said, turning to me.

"**No problem. Hey how many lungs do you have?" **I asked.

"**Four." **He replied.

"**Fascinating." **I said. Stitch and I were done with pancakes. I got a caffeine free soda, and went into the living room again. Stitch was already there, watching TV. I jumped on the couch, drinking my soda. I finished it, and crushed it against my skull again. I noticed it was sticking to my hand. I released it, but it stayed where it was.

"**Stupid Stick glands!" **I exclaimed. Stitch directed his attention to me.

"**Pull it off with the other hand." **He suggested. I did as I was told.

"Takka." I said. I then tossed the soda can in my mouth, and ate it. Nani came downstairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"**So, you still dating Angel?" **I asked. Stitch had his gaze fixed upon the TV.

"**Yup." **He replied. **"I have a date with her today."**

"**Really?" **I asked.

"**Yeah. She's a nice gal." **He said. We continued to watch TV, until Jumba called me to his room.

"Spit sample I have been analyzing has been revealing Pleets of info." Jumba explained.

"**What's a pleet?" **I asked.

"pleet is 8 Blugnortz, or 16 gornoks." Jumba explained. I decided not to ask any more questions, as we were getting off topic.

"**So what can you conclude?" **I asked.

"From what I can tell, your abilities are as I explain." He began. "All of 626's original abilities, Acid glands in cheek bones, Acid blood, voice mimicry, and fur pigment modifications. Also, extremely fast learning capabilities."

"**As Pleakley would say, fascinating!" **I was truly fascinated at this. I knew about the acid abilities, but voice mimicry? Fur changing? That was cool.

"**Okay, well thanks for the examination." **I said to Jumba.

"Anytime." He replied. Something popped into my head. I might be able to make clay figures, and even a separate room!

"**Hey. Do you think you could make clay out of earth resources? Like mud and dirt?" **I asked.

"I could be making out of flour, water, and earth rocks, grinded down to powder." He explained. "Why?"

"**No reason." **I lied. Luckily fibber wasn't in the room. I went downstairs.

A/N: That's enough for tonight. It's 3:34 A.M. and I don't feel like writing anymore tonight. I'll write some more soon, don't worry. This is more like a miniseries, because of the fact I'm writing 100 chapters. Who supports this goal? Tell me in a review. I promise in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, you be surprised.


	9. 630's havoc

A/N: Hey everyone.

GodOfStorms: Well, Red Eye will be working on something with the clay figures, but that is all I will tell, because spoiling ruins the story!

123qaz: Yeah, my mom has tried it before also. Yes, I have been watching Lilo and Stitch for a while now. Don't worry, I will not quit this story. I have decided that instead of it staying in their stomach, the leftover minerals will be sweat out of the body.

Disclaimer: The Lilo and Stitch series would be going on still, and the time slot wouldn't have changed if I owned Lilo and Stitch. But I don't. Chris Sanders does.

"**Attack" **Turin

"Attack" English

'Maybe I should say Attack' Thought

"Acata" Non-translated Turin

**Agganadey! Jadde! Jadde**- No exact translation, but it seems to be some kind of threat, based on the blaster gun gestures that accompanied it. - **Unga Ju Shmeeshta!**- Based on context, this phrase roughly translates as "I don't want to be taken apart!" - **Yu poorma dissy!**- An insult of fairly clear direction, since Jumba's response was "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" - **Hey! Jumbu ki jabbi!**- Exact translation unknown, but he was essentially asking Jumba to help him and Nani save Lilo. - **Ih**- Yes. - **Naga**- No. - **Aggaba!**- Stop! - **Ogata!**- Ouch! - **Goobaja!**- Let's go! - **Meega-o-itume!**- Get away from me! - **Moorcheeba**- Very nice. - **Mockeecha**- Mine. - **Iky!**- Yuck! - **Ah-chooga-moopa!**- Everybody out! - **Takka**- Thanks! - **Feeboogoo**- Bring it on. - **Aggaba**- Stop. - **Naga takabah!**- No way! - **Naga Bootifa**- Not cool. - **Aka Boocha!**- Let me out! - **Achi babba**- Friend. - **Emba chua**- You said it. - **Kata baka-dooka?!**- May I be destructive?! - **Eegalagoo!**- Wow! - **Gaba ika tasoopa?**- What's the big deal? - **Crabba snabba**- Uh-oh. - **Akootah**- Let's dig! - **Meeo dakka ingatta poju naga naga**- I can catch an experiment without you! - **Acata**- attack

I went downstairs. Stitch was about to head out.

"**Good luck on your date, Stitch." **I told him.

"Takka." He said. He walked out, shutting the door behind him. I had a bad feeling. I looked out the window, and zoomed in. I saw some weird creature, about a block from where the house was. It had the body type of Stitch, but it had two heads, each shaped like the signs for Male and Female. The one on the left for male, the right for female. On the bottom of each sign-shaped head, it had a mouth. Where the "hole" was, there was a big eye. The female side was pink, and the male side was dark blue. I jumped out of the window immediately. It must have had good hearing, because it started to hide.

THIRD POV

Jumba ran down the stairs, but Red Eye had already jumped out the window. He had accidentally knocked the vial with the spit sample out of its holder, breaking the fragile glass, spilling its contents on the desk, which seeped into the file drawer below it, hydrating an experiment pod. He had tried to keep it from escaping, but it had jumped out of the window of his room.

RED EYE POV

I had to get Stitch, but he was on his date. I tried to find the experiment using Infrared, but I couldn't find him. I was looking for him now, and noticed two figures. Stitch and Angel. The experiment was nearing them. They were between me and it, so I had to run past. I started to run toward the experiment. As I passed them, I said.

"**Cousin!" **

I saw it. It was in a tree. It aimed and shot me with a ray from the eye of the female side. I was unscathed, but I felt a tingling sensation for a couple seconds. Stitch and Angel came, no doubt to help out. Before we could react, though, it hit Stitch with the ray from the same side, and tried to hit Angel. Stitch and I jumped at it, tackling it. I had grabbed the male sign head, and stitch had the pink side's arm. We fell to the ground, and I slipped. It broke free, as Stitch had glanced at me. The experiment took this chance to tug free, and it ran, into the shadows.

"**Is he okay?" **Angel asked.

"**I'm fine!" **I replied. **"I'm fluffy!" **

"**That's my line!" **Stitch exclaimed, as he helped me up.

"**I feel strange." **I said.

"**I've never seen that experiment before. Or you." **Angel explained.

"**I'm Red Eye. Experiment 629." **I introduced myself.

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Angel." **Angel introduced herself.

"**You too." **I said. **"Stitch has been talking about you back at the house."**

"**Well, that experiment got away. You should probably ask Jumba what it does. Stitch and I have a date." **Angel said.

"**Your right. I'll be back to warn you about it." **I said as I turned to leave. I ran full speed back to the house. It couldn't be good. Since it had two heads, each shaped like the signs of male and female, then that could mean a second body change for me, and a first one for Stitch. I slowed down in front of the Pelekai home, and walked in.

"629, new experiment I have been working on has escaped!" Jumba told me, frantic.

"**Was it the two headed one?" **I asked.

"Yes! Did you get shot with ray?" He asked.

"**Yeah. It got Stitch too." **I didn't like where this was going. I already felt a buildup of nervous energy.

"This is terrible." He said. "It was an experiment I was working on along with actual 629."

"**What does it do?" **I asked.

"Confuses society, and ruins relationships by swapping genders of every living being it hits with its ray." He explained. I was… Well I was weirded out a little.

"**Wow. That's the most unique thing I've heard." **I said.

"I think I was drunk when I made it." He commented.

"**Why didn't it happen instantly?" **I asked.

"Is to happen overnight, so they think they are intruder." Jumba replied. "Best be telling Little girl, and Walking noodle about this."

"**You do that, I'll tell Stitch." **I told him. I ran out of the house again. I surprisingly wasn't tired yet, despite sprinting. Everything was of course a blur. I saw them I stopped and skidded past them into a tree. Again it didn't hurt.

"**I need to practice my stopping." **I said before getting back up.

"**Did you find out what it does." **Stitch asked.

"**Turns things into the opposite gender overnight." **I explained.

"**That means we might have to cancel our date tomorrow." **Angel told Stitch.

"**Not unless we can find a way to reverse it by tomorrow." **Stitch replied to her.

"**Jumba didn't say what reversed it. I'll talk to him once I get back." **I told him. I had tons of time, so I walked back, on all fours, as not to attract attention. I got back, and walked in, now upright. Jumba wasn't there anymore. I went upstairs. He was indeed in there. I went in without knocking.

"**How do we reverse it?" **I asked immediately.

"Cannot reverse. Lasts until they adapt to gender, or unless 630 feels like it." Jumba explained, turning to me in his swivel chair as he did so many times before.

"**Crap." **I cursed. **"Well I'll wait for Stitch to get back." **I went downstairs, and watched TV. Stitch came back a couple hours later, it being 4:20 P.M.

A/N: General Havoc ensues in the next chapter.


	10. Red Eye is a she

A/N: I am writing right after the previous. I bet no other authors update this quickly!

Disclaimer: I only own Red Eye.

Remember that I am Red Eye!

GodOfStorms: Yeah, I had to include something like this in my series. A lot of TV shows include stuff like this. Body morphing.

I had told him what I heard from Jumba, and Jumba told the rest of the ohana. Lilo thought it was pretty funny, while Nani felt bad for us. Jumba was excited to see how 630's accidental test drive would turn out, and Pleakley was afraid that the experiment might turn him into a true female.

It was now 9:32. I headed to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up early next morning, oddly. I never woke up this early. It was 6:32. I knew I had changed. Lilo and Stitch were still asleep. I got up, fully awake, and went to the bathroom. I wanted to know what I truly looked like. I jumped up on the counter to see myself in the mirror. I had Angel's figure. I sighed.

'I'm gonna have to deal with this for a long time.' I thought. My voice even in my head was female! 'Hey, this is strange. Helloooo? Hello? Huh.' I sounded similar to Angel in my head. I retracted my Antennas, which were long like Angel's. I went back to my bed, and tried to get to sleep. I was in my small bed for a couple hours, when I heard Lilo get out of bed. I got up.

"Hey Red Eye." Lilo said. She took one look at me, and started laughing.

"Naga bootifa." I said. I definitely sounded female. We had woken up Stitch, who sat up.

"**Okay. Don't tell me." **He said. He looked down, examining the changes, and was visibly embarrassed. Lilo stopped laughing, knowing it was just adding insult to injury. I got out of bed, and stretched. Stitch got out, and said.

(A/N: Red Eye and Stitch will now be known as "She")

"630 naga bootifa." She of course had a female voice.

"I'll meet you guys, I mean girls, downstairs." Lilo said. She left the room and went downstairs.

"**Well, we can stay here, or we can go downstairs and make fools of ourselves." **I said.

"**I'd rather stay up here." **Stitch replied.

"**We can't let this thing run our lives, Stitch." **I told her. **"I'm gonna go downstairs. And if you don't, I'll trick you by mimicking Angel."**

I changed my fur to that of Angel's, and had my antenna slide out. I was a carbon copy.

"**Fine. I'll go." **She said. She was obviously nervous.

"**Good." **I changed my fur back. We walked to the door. I knew it was about 8:28. **"Ladies first."** I joked.

"**Your right. You go." **She said. I grabbed her, opened the door, and threw her through out of the room. I walked out of the room. Stitch glared at me, and went down the stairs. I could hear Jumba and Pleakley's laughter downstairs. Lilo had laughed some too. After it died down, I came down stairs.

"Wow, Red Eye, you look…" He began. "like angel." I did not say anything. Instead, I went to the fridge, and got a lemon.

"**Any more jokes, and the juice gets in your eye." **I threatened. I did not want to be joked about. I did not sound like what I hoped for. I had a higher voice now. But that shut him up. Lilo and the new female Stitch were sitting down. I sat down too. It felt strange In this form. My center of weight had shifted a little, and this figure was hard not to think about. We were having cereal today.

"Is interesting effect." Jumba said. He ate a little bit of cereal. "Not only has it made experiments female, it has also given them hostility of females."

"**weird huh?" **Stitch commented. He of course messily and hastily ate his cereal. I wasn't in the mood to eat very fast today. I sat down and ate civilized. Then it hit me.

"**Where's Nani?" **I asked.

"Bigger girl has left for work already." Jumba explained.

"**Oh." **I said. Stitch was finished. His behavior didn't even faze the others anymore. Lilo finished, and got up.

"Well, I gotta go to get ready for hula class." She said. Stitch couldn't go with her today. Not like this. The hula girls would definitely notice her… condition. So instead, he stayed here. We watched some TV we would not be proud of if we were our original gender. Jumba took note of this.

"**I'm gonna go outside." **I said. I went through the back door's doggy door. The last few days I had grown used to being an experiment, but I went through one body change, and I shouldn't go through a second one! Especially not one like this! I was now in the back yard. I saw Angel walking by, near the trees. I jogged up to her.

"**Angel!"**

"**Yeah?" **She answered. She saw me, not recognizing me at first. She recognized me after a couple seconds. **"Red Eye? Is that you?"**

"**Go ahead, get it out of your system." **I told her, irritated. I wasn't happy about having to share the same gender as her. She of course fell on the ground laughing. I waited a few minutes. She got up, gasping for air.

"**okay I'm done." **She said.

"**Well, I now know what it's like to be female." **I said. **"Here's a trick!" **I changed my fur pigment to Angel's, and extended my antenna. I looked just like her.

"**Good trick." **She said. I changed my pigment back, and retracted my antennas.

"**You should see what Stitch looks like!" **I told her. I showed her using the same ability. I changed it back to my own.

"**Well, you'll see what it's like to be female. Hope you learn something." **She said. I glared at her. To say it was awkward was an understatement.

"**Well, I'm gonna go in now." **I said.

"**Okay." **She said. She continued on her walk, and I went back in through the doggy door. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: I gotta go to bed guys. I hope you like chapter 10! R&r!


	11. Angel gets zapped

A/N: Hello amigos! Here's another chapter for you all!

123qaz: I wanted to get this experiment out of my system, so here it is! Sweating useless substances. Yes I figured that that would work at least better than acid corroding the food. Keep on readin'

123qaz: Hehe. I thought that gender swapping would be funny to add. GodOfStorms glares at you because you get all the good points. Keep on readin'

Before we move on, Red Eye and Stitch sound similar to Angel, but also have a feminine version of their voices mixed in. keep it in mind.

I heard a zap. I went through the doggy door again, and saw Angel trying to catch the experiment. She had it pinned to the ground. I rushed out to help, and I grabbed it by its two heads. Stitch came out, with an experiment container. We got the experiment in it. Stitch went back in with the experiment.

"**Did it get you, Angel?" **I asked.

"**Yes."** She replied.

"**Well, now you'll know how I feel about swapping genders!" **I told her.

"**Let's not rub it in."** She said.

"**Alright. Well at least you and Stitch will be able to go out on your date!" **I joked. **"See ya." **I went back in the house. Stitch was upstairs, in Jumba's room. I got a piece of paper and a pencil. I was bored watching TV. I started drawing a picture of a creature of my design. Its fingers were bent upwards, and its legs were bent backwards. It had a head like a Venus flytrap. Its toes were long, and were positioned like a stand. It had no caps on its elbows, knees, or finger joints, so it could bend its joints wherever it pleased. It had an extremely flexible spine. I folded the paper up and hid it under my bed. I was upstairs. I went to the stairs. 'Maybe I should try the rolling ball thing.' I thought. I mimicked Stitch and rolled down the stairs. I hit the wall hard, but not hard enough to break it. Hard enough to make a loud noise. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley ran out to see what it was.

"**I'm okay!" **I called out. **"It'd take a lot more to hurt!"**

"What did he just say?" Pleakley asked Jumba.

"He said he's okay." Jumba replied. They left. Stitch stayed long enough to say,

"**Be more careful!" **

I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

A/N: I'm running out of ideas now. I'm gonna take a break, guys. Thanks for readin'.


	12. Back to normal

A/N: Okay, I have a little bit to offer now.

I decided to go upstairs to see how Jumba was doing, coaxing the experiment. I knocked on the door, he said come in, you know the drill. I walked in.

"**So how's it going with the experiment?" **I asked.

"Not so good. 630 is refusing to turn you back. Although he is willing to make a deal." Jumba explained. I turned my attention to the captured experiment.

"**What kind of deal?" ** I asked.

"**You let me go, and I'll turn you all back." **the male head explained.

"**You might double-cross us." **I replied. **"How about, turn us back, or I rip your big eyes out."**

"No! If you are to be doing that, all transformations to be being permanent!" Jumba interjected.

"**Then what do we do?" **I asked.

"How about he stays in here until he is turning you back or the effect to be wearing off?" Jumba suggested. I considered it.

"**Good idea." **I said.

"**Okay, I'll turn you back. Release me first." **The female head said.

"**How do we know you'll turn us back?" **I questioned.

"**Can't you trust me?" **It asked rhetorically.

"**No." **I replied. I took a step forward. Bad move. My center of weight made me trip, so I grabbed the container for support, pulling the lid off in the process. It jumped out, ran out of the room. Jumba and I followed suit.

"**Get back here!" **Again not what I had hoped for. We had chased it to Pleakley's room, with Pleakley scared, where it had zapped him with a bigger ray. He did not change though. There was something different though. The experiment jumped out the window before I could get him.

"**And it's off." **I said. I had to get Stitch for this. She had more experience.

"You know, I could get used to this!" Pleakley said in a slightly higher voice. There was zapping sound, as he flashed back to normal. "Aww…."

"Walking noodle has been adapted to the female gender way before being zapped." Jumba explained. We left, and I found that Stitch was gone.

'Where could he… or she… have gone?' I thought to myself. I realized she could of one on her date with Angel. I used my zooming vision, and infrared to get a fix on their position. I saw them, a ways away. One was male, one was female oddly. I jumped out the window, and ran toward them. I did not see a tree as I was still in infrared, and I hit it. "Ogata." I said. I recovered, and switched back to normal vision. I ran weaving through the trees before getting to a clearing. Angel was in a male form, and Stitch was still in his female form. I stopped near them.

"**The experiment got away." **I said.

"**Crap. Come on Angel, we gotta help." **Came Stitch's reply.

"**Alright." **Angel said. We ran after the experiment. We saw it, zapping tourists. I jumped toward it, just as it shot a male beam, and it's male head looked at me, turning me back. I got him pinned. It felt good to be me again. I forced it's heads to look at each other, and dragged it back. I gave it to Stitch, as the experiment, beaten, turned us all back.

"**Feels good to me again." **Stitch said. He was glad to be known as a he now.

"**I second that." **Angel said, back in her beautiful form once more. I guess experiment hormones forced that last comment.

"**and I **_**third **_**that." **I added.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

After Lilo's hula class, Lilo had come home, and gave it a name. She called it Shifter. The next day, I could finally come and see what myrtle is really like in person.

A/N: It's finally over. Red Eye and Stitch have been turned back, and don't have to serve humiliation anymore! Oh, by the way, Red Eye will begin to slowly think like an experiment.


	13. Hamsterviel's escape

A/n: I will not be updating all the time. I will slow down.

Disclaimer: I only own Red Eye and the creature he made.

Rueben: What am I doing here?

Existing.

Hamsterviel was locked tight in his cell. The Leroy clones were dancing happily to jailhouse rock. It was hard to think. The music kept giving him mental block. He blocked the music out. He contemplated.

'Maybe if I… no, that will not work.' The gerbil thought to himself.

(Hamsterviel: I AM A HAMSTER!!)

'Maybe… Hmm… If I can coax these clones to stop listening to this oh so dreaded music with its dreadiness, I can get through the security, with them.' He planned. 'Once we get through, we can take police cruisers, and get back to earth. Then, we can have a few spies spy on them with their sneakiness. After that is done, we can see how strong they've become! Maybe find some clues to their defeat…'

"Glagnagla!" He shouted over the music. It took a few tries to get through, because the music was so loud.

"Hamsterwheel prison detention override." The computer announced, drowned out partially by the music.

"IT'S HAMSTERVIEL, YOU OH SO REFRESHING COMPUTER VOICE!" Hamsterviel yelled, at the top of his lungs. If he hated anything, it was people mispronouncing his name. Or calling him a gerbil. He hasn't decided which one he hated more. The platform around him motorized out. He wiggled upright and into his chair. The computer made a hologram that made it look like he was still in his prison to anyone outside the cell.

"Let's see what I can do." He said to himself. He then hacked the music and turned it down a bit. Then he hacked the screen that pops out when people were checking in on you. They popped out in all of their cells. They paid no attention. Hamsterviel angrily turned the music off. A bunch of the clone's complaints could be heard.

"I have a plan, Leroys." Hamsterviel said to them. "We are breaking out."

RED EYE POV

Stitch and I were outside the hula class. We were waiting for the class to be over. I heard that it ended about 3:30 pm. It was 2:30 pm. One more hour.

"**So, seen any good movies lately?" **I asked Stitch, trying to break the ice.

"**No. Not really." **He replied. **"It's kind of just day in and day out nowadays. No active experiments. Except that gender changing one, 630."**

"**Oh yeah, how awkward that was." **I replied. **"Being female was awkward, though it gave me a new insight."**

"**Oh yeah." **He said. I was bored. I get pretty restless when I get bored. I looked in the window to see how things were doing. They were doing okay. I decided to practice my Stick glands. They kind of sense that you're trying to stick to something, and they follow suit. It's complicated. Jumba must've been pretty damn smart! I put my hands on the wall, and pulled myself up. I got my feet on it, and then started to crawl up on the wall. I crawled up to the roof. I was now on the roof.

"**You might not want to do that!" **Stitch told me. I looked down at him, and realizing my fear, I sweat like a pig. Of course that meant that I was relieving myself in a formal way, but we won't dwell that far. I got that feeling. That feeling you get when you know you might fall on your face, or that feeling you get when you reach that point where you are going up in a ship, then head down suddenly. I was getting that feeling. I was frozen.

"**Are you alright?" **Stitch asked, concerned. I couldn't answer. I tried to get my fear to go away. I, shivering, jumped off. My eyes were wide with fear, as I was going to do a belly flop. Stitch just watched. I hit the ground hard. It didn't hurt of course, me being indestructible. I got up.

"**Why the hell didn't you catch me?" **I asked, angrily.

"**You didn't ask me to. Besides, it wouldn't have hurt. I don't know what you were afraid of." **Stitch explained.

"**I have an irrational fear of heights! Didn't I tell you?"** I yelled at him in our native tongue.

"Naga." Stitch replied. My anger died down. The rest of the hour went by quickly. I lied down on my back, and watched the clouds. Then the door opened. Lilo and Myrtle were arguing. I finally saw the brat who bullied Lilo every single day. As soon as I learned English, I would give her some advice on how to deal with her. Myrtle turned her attention to me.

"Hey look girls, Weirdlo's got a new disfigured dog." She said to her lap-dogs. I got up on all fours. I growled at her. She turned to Lilo.

"You got to stop picking up these dogs from the alleys." She said. The trademark 'Yeaaah!' came after.

"I did not get them from the alley, I got them from the animal shelter!" She replied to them. I don't know why she tried so hard to be friends with them. They aren't worth it.

"Yeah right, Weirdlo!" Myrtle said. Again, her lap-dogs said 'Yeaaah'.

"Come on Stitch, Red Eye." Lilo said to us. We went home. I went upstairs to Jumba's room.

"**Hey Jumba." **I greeted. As I walked over, my foot fell through the hole Jumba had covered up. **"ARGH!! I hate that hole." **

"As I am doing." Jumba agreed. He pulled me out, even though I didn't need assistance.

"Takka." I thanked him.

"So what am I to be doing for you?" Jumba asked.

"**I was wondering. Does your Computer have a Turin to English directory?" **I asked.

"No, but I can be making one." Jumba said. "Why?"

"**I want to learn English." **I explained.

"If that is what you are wanting, then here." Jumba said. He started typing out a dictionary for me. He typed fast! I would guess 300 wpm! I guess that's the result of being a scientist who logs all of his experiments. He was done in 10 minutes flat. He didn't have to include all of the words of the English language, but the man was generous. "Okay, here you go." He printed it out on an earth computer he had. He gave the sheets to me.

"Takka." I said. I took the sheets of paper and went to the bathroom to practice my English. I looked at the first word. It said Takka-Thank you. 'I better get started.' I thought.

A/N: That's all I'm typing, but I will get started on the next one right away!


	14. Showing off the english

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 14.

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Wow. I was amazed at myself. Because of my abnormally fast learning capabilities, I had mastered English as fast as it took Jumba to make the directory! I folded it, and walked to the elevator.

'Boy, will everyone be surprised when they find out I'm one of the only experiments to learn complete English from Turin!' I praised myself in my thoughts. I folded the paper and hid it under my bed.

"What are you hiding, Red Eye?" Lilo asked. I forgot she was up here. Stitch was up here also. Big mistake.

"Nothin' important." I said, smirking.

"Did you just?!" Lilo and Stitch shouted in unison. I could tell they were shocked.

"Yup. I'm speaking English!" I said, proudly. This felt great. I had finally learned my own actual native tongue.

"That's great!" Lilo said, happily. She was happy that I could now speak English, so we could converse

"Emba chua!" Stitch agreed.

"I know! I guess I'm the first bilingual experiment! Well the first experiment to learn complete English. You know what I mean." I said. I felt fortunate. I went over and leaned against the wall. "Lilo, are you over the shock yet?" I was using my voice mimicry to sound like my human self.

"No." She replied. "I will be in a minute."

1 minute later.

"Okay I'm over it." She announced.

"Okay. Then I'd like to give you some advice with Myrtle girl." I told her.

"What kind of advice?" She asked, curious to what I meant.

"Myrtle naga bootifa!" Stitch commented.

"Advice like comebacks, standing up to her. I know you're having trouble with her." I explained.

"Okay." Lilo said. "I would like some advice." She shifted her position.

"Okay. Whenever she calls Stitch and I disconfigured, say something like 'They're beautiful compared to you'. And when she calls you weird, say 'Weird is different, and different is good.'." I told her. "When she calls you Weirdlo, say 'who are you talking to? Cause my name is Lilo.'"

"That's some good advice!" Lilo said. I could tell she was excited about showing Myrtle up.

"Yes it is." I bragged. I went sat in my bed, sinking in because the drawer had a wall that elevated my legs. "Hey! Watch this!" I mimicked Darth Vader. "Luke. I am your father!" I nailed it. Stitch and Lilo laughed lightly.

"Bootifa!" Stitch commented.

"That was good! How do you do that?" Lilo asked. She wanted to know how I did it so good, obviously, but I have to put in stuff like this, cause it would be boring if I didn't.

"Voice mimicry." I replied. I mimicked Luke, and said. "NOOOO!!" I then mimicked Vader again.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!" Nani came up, concerned.

"Who's screaming?" She asked.

"Just me!" I said, before Lilo or stitch could say anything.

"You learned English didn't you?" Nani asked.

"Yup." I replied. I could tell she was relieved.

"I can finally get through to you I hope." She said, before going down the elevator again.

"Yeah right." I said, once she was all the way downstairs.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled. We were bewildered.

"How does she do that?" Lilo asked, rhetorically.

"She has hearing aids cranked up to the max." I said, getting a couple chuckles from the pair. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

"You know," I said. "This feels great. I'm finally talking to my favorite experiment hunters, I resemble one of them. Lilo, you should try being an experiment some time." Again I got a chuckle out of them.

"Like that'll happen!" Lilo replied.

THIRD POV, FOCUS ON JUMBA.

Jumba was in the ship, working on an experiment. But not like the 630 experiments. He was working on a serum. It was to make humans into experiments.

RED EYE POV

"Yeah, but Jumba might get drunk again." I said, referring to the gender changing experiment.

"again?" Lilo asked. She obviously didn't know that Jumba was drunk when he made it.

"Ih." Stitch spoke up. "Jumba drunk."

"What Stitch said." I agreed.

"He must of learned his lesson." Lilo said.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said.

A/N: Okay, that's enough for now.


	15. Lilo's predicament part 1

A/n: Okay, I'm back, with the 15th chapter. I've made some progress these two weeks. Or was it more? I'm not sure. I see we've gotten a new reviewer on board. Winkywoo2008, we welcome you onto the reviewer's list. I'm glad you like this fic. You know, I would like to celebrate this moment, this being the 15th chapter and all. You know, Red eye started out as a figment of my imagination. One that I would daydream about, as being me, as an experiment. The first image came out when I traced Stitch from the television, which I recorded. After that, I gave it more life, and it became a little series in my head. I then thought, 'hey, why not write this out, as a fanfic? People might like this.' So I gave it a shot. It turns out it was successful. Here is our list of reviewers.

Stitch8000: thanks for reading, man. It must be hard for you, not knowing much English. I'm glad you are trying. At least reading this fic can't be called slacking off, since your learning! Lol.

123qaz: Even with one eye, you still see a lot. Glad you're still alive and kicking, especially after that accident.

GodOfStorms: You have one fic, although it's a good one. I appreciate that you're taking the time to read mine, when you can be writing "Experimental Magic."

Winkywoo2008: You're pretty new to this fic, but you reviewed, so that's good enough for me.

Teenqueen661: You've reviewed once, though you reviewed. Thanks readin mate.

Ickabod Kidney: You reviewed once, like teenqueen. Although one review is good enough. I'm touched you think I am so good. Keep readin'.

One more thing. Everyone who likes to RPG, and likes Lilo and stitch, please join my site. The url will be in my profile soon.

"**Attack" **Turin

"Attack" English

'Maybe I should say Attack' Thought

"Acata" Non-translated Turin

**Agganadey! Jadde! Jadde**- No exact translation, but it seems to be some kind of threat, based on the blaster gun gestures that accompanied it. - **Unga Ju Shmeeshta!**- Based on context, this phrase roughly translates as "I don't want to be taken apart!" - **Yu poorma dissy!**- An insult of fairly clear direction, since Jumba's response was "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" - **Hey! Jumbu ki jabbi!**- Exact translation unknown, but he was essentially asking Jumba to help him and Nani save Lilo. - **Ih**- Yes. - **Naga**- No. - **Aggaba!**- Stop! - **Ogata!**- Ouch! - **Goobaja!**- Let's go! - **Meega-o-itume!**- Get away from me! - **Moorcheeba**- Very nice. - **Mockeecha**- Mine. - **Iky!**- Yuck! - **Ah-chooga-moopa!**- Everybody out! - **Takka**- Thanks! - **Feeboogoo**- Bring it on. - **Aggaba**- Stop. - **Naga takabah!**- No way! - **Naga Bootifa**- Not cool. - **Aka Boocha!**- Let me out! - **Achi babba**- Friend. - **Emba chua**- You said it. - **Kata baka-dooka?!**- May I be destructive?! - **Eegalagoo!**- Wow! - **Gaba ika tasoopa?**- What's the big deal? - **Crabba snabba**- Uh-oh. - **Akootah**- Let's dig! - **Meeo dakka ingatta poju nagga nagga**- I can catch an experiment without you! - **Acata**- attack

We were waiting outside the academy again. Stitch was pacing, as usual, I was watching the clouds. I could hear so much better now. It was amazing. Although annoying, sometimes. I sat up, thinking I heard something. I looked to the right. I saw the fat guy with sunglasses. He was licking his ice cream. Suddenly, someone's ball hit him, and his ice cream, splattering it on his face, and knocking the cone out of his hand. Apparently he had enough, as he started jumping up and down, yelling, in anger. I don't blame him. If I lost my mint ice cream before I could finish it every 5 minutes, I'd get mad too.

Hours passed, as they usually did, when then everyone came out. Myrtle wasn't giving any crap to Lilo this time. Strangely she seemed… sad? Lilo walked over to us. I stood up.

"Red eye, your advice worked! I don't think Myrtle's going to be bothering me anymore." Lilo said to me. I smiled.

"That's good to hear." I grinned, similar to the way Stitch grins. Tonight, I found out about a marathon of Star Wars movies. It was on episode III. The whole family was watching the movie, popcorn and everything. On the TV screen,

Yoda walked in the room, using the force to knock out the guards.

"Master Yoda." The emperor said.

"A new apprentice, you have emperor." Yoda said. "Or should I call you, Darth sidious."

Back in reality,

It was getting good. They ignited their light sabers.

"Is interesting technology." Jumba commented, "Will have to be researching after movie."

They had started to fight with their light sabers.

"Basically, it's a loop of a single laser, which is so tight, it gives it the appearance of a sword. In fact, if you see white anywhere in the middle, that is the space in the loop." I explained. I am such a nerd.

"Is also interesting." Jumba said.

IN LILO'S ROOM

Leroy was at the window. Hamsterviel had landed not too far off into a clearing. He was the original Leroy. He cut a circle in through the window, large enough for him to get through. He tipped the useless circle of glass out of the window, into the room. He then entered, and jumped on the ground. He tried to be as quiet as possible. Leroy tip-toed to a makeshift bed made of a drawer, a pillow, and some covers. He had never seen this before.

'I wonder what this is for.' He thought to himself. He slowly and quietly lifted it up, revealing some pieces of paper. Most of it was Turin to English papers. One was a peculiar drawing. He extended his secondary pair of arms, and with one arm, picked it up and stuffed it into a pocket. He put it down, quietly. He looked for anything else. He found nothing. He then exited where he came, and back to the ship.

BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM

"**You're such a nerd." **Stitch told me.

"**I was thinking the exact same thing, buddy." **I replied. The rest of the movie went well. Lilo shed a tear or two when it came to the "younglings" part. Nani had to cover Lilo's eyes during the scenes with Anakin, burned.

Time had flown by. We had to go to bed soon after the movie. I was now in my dream, talking to the Turin god.

"**I noticed you never really gave me your name." **I said. It was probably something I wouldn't be able to pronounce, as a human. But now, as an experiment, I could learn it after the first try.

"**I have no name." **He replied. This was totally unexpected. We kept on talking, getting to know each other(more like me getting to know him.). He revealed to me that souls are all-existing, and about different dimensions. He told me that he had mixed up souls before. He also spoke of another Turin god in another god dimension(Those are dimensions that carry dimensions.) which mixed up a human with an experiment also. (A/n: coughwinkywoocough)

I blacked out in the dream, and found Lilo was waking me up again.

"Wake up." She said.

I opened my eyes a little, but closed them again, my eyes not ready for the sudden intake of light.

"Red Eye, time to get up."

"I'm gonna get up, let my eyes adjust." I told her. I opened my eyes a little. I opened them more and more as my eyes adjusted. I got up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. To say I was tired was an understatement.

"I'm just gonna… **go and rub some water in my eyes.**" I hadn't realize I had spoken most of that sentence in Turin until Lilo replied,

"What?"

"Never mind." I said, absentmindedly. It was Saturday if my internal clock is correct. I went to the elevator, and headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I grabbed the knob, but as I tried to turn it, it broke in my hand!

'What the?' I thought. There was now water jetting out of knob's place. I grabbed a towel, and tried to stuff it in there, to hold it together. The towel ripped! 'What's happening to me?!'

"Stitch come here!" I called. A few seconds later Stitch came in.

"**What did you do?!" **He asked, shocked.

"**These things just broke!" **I explained. Later on that day, Nani said I had to sleep outside. Jumba had told me I had to very careful. He saved some of the spit sample. He analyzed it, and rather quickly, he found that when I first became an experiment, the strength only came when I wanted it to. Today, it kicked in, and now was permanent. I had to be gentle with everything I touched. Stitch and I were now watching TV. Jumba was in the ship, no doubt creating something. And as soon as I thought that, I heard a distant,

"Haha! Evil genius has done it again!"

I decided to ignore it. A couple minutes later, Jumba burst through the door.

"629, 626, little girl, follow me!" He said, in an excited tone. We had complied. We were in the ship at the moment. Jumba showed us a vial. It had light purple liquid in it, and was sealed.

"Is a serum I have been working on. Can turn living creatures, into experiments!" He explained.

"You've outdone yourself." I said. I remembered this from several fanfics. This may not go right. Although I wanted a closer look at it. It was strange liquid. I felt drawn to it.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" I asked. Jumba seemed reluctant.

"I do not know." He said. "Your strength is not controlled yet, and you could break it."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." I said. It was strange.

"Erm… If you to be saying so." He said, very reluctantly. He slowly handed it to me.

"So this thing turns other living things into experiments?" Lilo asked.

"yes." Jumba replied, as I took a look at the vial. I had my muscles very relaxed, and wasn't using a lot of strength to hold it. He began to explain other things. Such as the initial transformation would happen overnight.

"Eegalagoo." Stitch said. I turned to Lilo.

"You want to look at it?" I offered.

"Sure." Lilo agreed. I was about to hand it to her, and her fingers almost were wrapped around it, when my finger twitched. It cracked the glass, released the liquid onto the floor, and worse, cut Lilo. She screamed in surprise, and pain. Stitch and Jumba ran to her side, I couldn't move. I didn't like to see injuries all that much. I saw a glass shard in her hand, with a drop of the liquid falling into her cut. This seemed to hurt her more.

"We have to be removing the glass, quick!" Jumba said, running to get some tweezers. He came back, and removed the shard. He bandaged her up, and she was now okay. Jumba had used a special liquid sucking invention, which sucked up liquid off the floor, and put in a bag. He didn't see the serum that had entered her blood stream, and said that she was okay, and serum-free. I knew he was wrong.  
I just didn't know if I should tell them, or see how this would play out.

"You alright Lilo." I asked her, concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah. I think so." She said. She was looking at her left hand, which had gotten cut.

"I'm sorry. I felt drawn to it." I explained. "And my fingers twitched."

"It's okay." She said. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah. It's the Turin god's fault." I was too quick to blame it on him. "He shouldn't of made my strength permanent. He should of let only use it when I wanted to."

"He couldn't possibly have known this would of happened." Lilo defended him. She was right.

"Yeah, your right." I told her. The rest of the day ran smoothly, Stitch had gotten into coffee, and was hyper for 3 hours. I knew the next day, things would be quite confusing. We were all getting into bed, and after we all had brushed our teeth, (ridiculous as it may be, I think my teeth might be getting whiter now.) Everyone had gone to bed, but I had to sleep outside. Not easy when you have insect phobias.


	16. Lilo's predicament part 2

A/N: Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that, but I have been procrastinating. I am back to write. I got 84 more chapters to go. Anyways, I will reply to the reviews now.

123qaz: Yes, I will be writing, just a little more slowly. This is for suspense. Yup, myrtle needs someone to insult, and without it, she doesn't know what to do. And why would I forget the sunburned tourist? He is in almost every episode of Lilo and stitch! (My favorite is when hunkahunka makes him fall in love with his ice cream XD) Hamsterviel saw a spot, and he took it. He doesn't have cloaking devices, and I doubt that people would react well to an alien spaceship. I have a lot of free time. Thank you for reading!

Mpokio2: Oh yeah. You'll see Lilo as an experiment in this chapter. Thank you for reading.

GodOfStorms: Don't worry, 123qaz gave me some ideas, and she'll be pretty unique. Thanks for reading.

Stitch8000: your English is coming along well. Lilo will be an experiment in this chapter, so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading.

Winkywoo: I felt the need to name you and your god because of the similarities. Thanks for readin!

Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney. Do I look like Disney? I don't think so.

The next morning, my mind adapted to the strength. It's good to have fast learning capabilities.

I awoke in the tree I had slept in. there was a locust right in front of my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell out of the tree. I mentioned I was Entomophobic, didn't I? I hit the ground with a thud, and crawled up the wall of thee house, shivering in fear. I hate bugs. I jumped down off the wall just as Stitch and Lilo burst out the door to see what was going on. I looked at Lilo. She was an experiment now, just as I had theorized. She had Angel's figure, though her own slightly mixed in. She was dark violet all over her body, except her stomach, nose, and around her eyes. Those areas were light violet. She had her normal dark hair which I assumed to be her only exterior human feature, except the fact she was a couple centimeters taller than Stitch and I.

"What's wrong, Red Eye?" She asked, concerned.

"I _really _hate bugs." I explained. "It's called Entomophobia, if I remember correctly."

"Oh alright." She said. She and Stitch were about to go inside.

"Lilo, you look…" I trailed off as I struggled to find the word. "Fluffy." She sighed as she closed the door behind herself.

"I know. That stuff Jumba made got into my bloodstream when the vial shattered." She explained.

"Ih. Lilo cousin." Stitch said in broken English. He needed to learn it so bad.

"Well now you know what it's like to be one of us." I told her, in a tone similar to what Angel had during the 631 episode.

"Save it." She said. "We're trying to figure out what powers I have. Maybe I can spit acid!"

Stitch's eyes glowed white as he looked for any sign of acid glands. Afterward, he said,

"Naga acid." Lilo's ears drooped slightly.

"We can see what powers you have using a spit sample." I explained. A few hours later, Jumba had Lilo in a new machine he said he built with the serum. It was a glass cylinder with metallic parts on each end.

"You sure it's safe?" I asked him.

"Yes, 629, is totally safe." Jumba replied.

"It doesn't look safe!" I shot back. Jumba flipped a switch, and then the cylinder glowed green. A blueprint of Lilo came up on his screen. I walked up to get a closer look. I climbed up the chair leg, up the chair itself, and onto the top. I looked at it and here's what it had.

Abilities:

Ability to swap between solid and gas form

Can lift 1525x own weight

Night vision

Retractable Spines and antenna

Near indestructible

Bulletproof

Semi-fireproof

I jumped down and before Jumba could announce the special abilities, I told Stitch. The green light faded, and as the glass cylinder went up, Lilo came out.

"I feel weird." She said. She was a little wobbly.

"You will be dizzy for hour or so." Jumba told her. He told her her abilities. We exited the ship. Jumba went to his room. We headed to the backyard.

"Lilo, I want to see what you can do." I told her. She was in front of me. Stitch looked at her.

"But you know what I can do." She replied, puzzled. I sighed, and explained.

"I meant that I want to see you do it."

"Okay." She said, reluctantly.

"First, I want to see you go to gas form." I said. Stitch was beside her.

"Alright." She replied. I could tell she was nervous. "How?"

"You have to kind of… _will _it to happen." I explained. This was going to be a long day. She nodded, and closed her eyes. She shimmered in the light, and floated. Her form waved slightly. Stitch accidentally inhaled her. Lilo screamed, her newly inky black eyes wide with fear. Stitch exhaled her immediately once he knew what was going on. Lilo immediately went back to solid, and looked nauseous.

"Ugh." She moaned. "That was disgusting! I saw the inside of his lungs! It was so gross! It was like--"

"I don't want to know." I cut her off. Stitch apologized, and we moved on to strength.

"Okay, go ahead and lift this tree." I told her, patting the tree.

"Alright." She said, as she put her hands on the tree. She pulled up on the tree. The tree gave away, and was now flying into the sky. We all gazed in awe, and I let out a whistle of amazement.

"Oooookay…" I said simply. "You need to learn how to control your strength."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

A local was wiping a cloth on his car. He heard this whistle, like something was falling, that he couldn't shrug off. A couple seconds later, a tree landed on top of his car, breaking the roof of it, and breaking the windows. He gasped, bewildered, and shocked.

BACK IN THE BACKYARD

"I swear I didn't know it was going to be so easy!" She told us, franticly. I was surprised. We all were, I could tell.

"It's okay. Alright, try to lift this one." I pointed to another tree. "Try to use less strength this time."

"I'll get it this time!" She exclaimed as she gently lifted it up. It gave way easily, but she had it controlled. She had it. I smiled.

"Eegalagoo!" Stitch commented. She put it back, but it was a little sloppy.

"Okay, now try your extra appendages." I told her. She nodded, and concentrated on her antennas and spines. Her antennas slowly came out. She then bent over a little, and the spines popped out of her back.

"Okay, you got that down." I said.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Night vision." I replied. 'She looks good as an experiment.'

"Where are we gonna do this?" She asked. "It doesn't get dark for a while."

I thought for a moment, and asked, "Do you have any room in the house without windows?" Lilo thought for a moment, and replied,

"The basement!"

"Alright, that's where we'll go." I said. We now entered the backdoor.

"The elevator to our room goes down." Lilo explained. "It needs a password, though."

"I'll never guess what it is." I said that with sarcasm. We were now in the elevator, which was a _very _tight fit. Lilo felt the piece of wall above the panel. It shifted. It caved in a little, and slid to the right, revealing a keypad, with letters!

"Wow." I exclaimed, as Lilo entered the word 'Ohana'. So predictable. I heard, and felt, a little bit of shifting under us. The elevator started going down. It was dark. VERY dark. I struggled to get out first.

"Why didn't we just take a second trip?" I exclaimed. A couple seconds later, I slipped out, and stumbled forward. I activated night vision, as did stitch.

"Ih. Very cramped." Stitch said, as he came out second. Lilo came out last.

"Okay." She said. "How do I use night vision?" I began to explain.

"Same way as the antennas and spines. You will it to happen." She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were bright green.

"Wow, this is cool!" She exclaimed, looking around. "It's like I'm a wasp mummy in a hive!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." I said. "Bulletproof, fireproof, and near-indestructibility are things we definitely do _not _want to test any time soon."

"Emba chua." Stitch agreed.

"Oh hey Lilo?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Nani take the news?" I asked. I was curious.

"well…" She began.

FLASHBACK

_Nani was less than happy._

"_Where's Lilo?!" She asked Stitch, as she and Lilo had came down. Nani did not recognize Lilo, obviously. "And why is another experiment in here?!"_

"_Erm…" Lilo began. Nani was paying attention. Lilo didn't know if Nani could handle it. "I am Lilo."_

"_What?" Nani didn't know what to think._

"_There was this little accident with some chemicals in Jumba's ship…" Lilo explained. "and now… This."_

_Nani fell backwards, now limp, and onto the hard kitchen floor, with a thud._

"_Perhaps bigger girl is not taking news very well." Jumba stated. Pleakley got up, and began dragging Nani to the couch._

"_You think?" He asked, rhetorically._

END FLASHBACK

"She woke up, fainted, and 5 minutes later, she woke up," Lilo explained. "And fainted again." I chuckled a little.

"She should have had an aspirin on her!" I joked. Silence… "Your serious? You've never heard an aspirin joke?"

"Naga." Stitch replied. This was ridiculous.

"I've never heard of aspirin." Lilo explained. It made sense now.

"Eh… It's a medicine." I explained. "Kids aren't supposed to have it."

"Oh, that makes sense." Lilo commented. The rest of the day went well. Jumba was busy making a holographic projector. It would be done by the end of the day.

A/N: that's all I got for now. Hope you liked it. I will continue soon. R&R!

P.S.: Credit for Lilo's gas form goes to 123qaz, for giving me the idea. I figured that psychic abilities, plasma blasts, etc. were too cliché. Oh hey Nani, you okay?

Nani: I'm a little woozy, but I'll be alright.


	17. Phase 2 complete

A/N: Alright, chapter 17.

Disclaimer: I only own Red eye, and 630.

I was outside, looking for some good rocks I could use for clay. I had a good prank I was going to pull on Stitch, who currently was on another date with angel. No I am not going to tell you what I'm going to do. I was in the forest by the creek. It was hard to believe that my entire previous life was because of a simply filing error. I had a family, I had friends who weren't supposed to be mine. Someone else was supposed to. I picked up a rock and put it in my pillow case. I was using the pillow case because there wasn't anything else to use.

'I had spent 19 years as a human.' I thought. 'Because the Turin god, the one who keeps order, got drunk.' I had noticed that I had been gripping the rocks too hard and that they were cracking. I put them in anyway. They were still of use.

Normal POV

630 was walking the streets of Kokoua Town. He had been sent to a clinic to give out sex changes, but he escaped. Jumba made this one un-reformable, if that's a word. My spell check doesn't say so.

SHIFT FOCUS

A Leroy clone had hid himself in the scent of mud. He hated it, as all of his clones did, but he had to. Stitch had an acute sense of smell. Stitch had asked Angel to sing her song. The clone knew they were dating. He turned the tape recorder on as soon as Angel started to sing her song backwards.

'Crap. Now I'm gonna have to reverse the song!' The clone thought. As Angel finished the song, the clone turned the recorder off. He slowly, and silently made his way back to the ship. After a few minutes of foliage and trees, he made his way into the light viridian ship. He went up the ramp, and inside, where many clones were talking, lounging, etc. They had nothing to do. The clone envied his brothers. They got to do whatever, while he had to do the hard work. He knocked on the door of Hamsterviel's cabin.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The clone cringed as Hamsterviel yelled in his annoying German accent.

"Master, I have the tape. Phase 2 is complete." The clone replied. Hamsterviel opened the door. Ol' hammy was his height.

"Good. Give me the tape." He said, not yelling this time. He still looked angry. The Leroy promptly handed him the tape.

"Anything else I have to do, my master?" The clone asked. Hamsterviel replied,

"No. I will handle it now. Go talk to your clones with your talkativeness!" He slammed the metal door, and walked over to the desk. He sat down at the desk, and examined the tape. He played it, and before it could turn him good, he turned it off, and shuddered.

'I swear I could feel myself turning good with it's disgustingly goodness!' He thought. He sped it up all the way to the end, and prepared to play it backwards. He went to the video phone. He would need even more reinforcement. He thought for a moment, and dialed Gantu's number. He waited for him to pick up.

'Pick up already!' He thought. The screen flashed to life, and Gantu appeared on the screen. As soon as Gantu noticed who called him, he asked angrily,

"What do _you _want, Hamsterviel?"

"I have a proposition for you, my former minion." Hamsterviel replied.

"No." Gantu was about to hit the end button, when Hamsterviel played the tape backwards. Gantu was powerless. He could feel hate enter his mind.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. He was now loyal.

"First, I need you to come here to earth."

"Earth?" Gantu asked.

"Yes. I have escaped that prison, and you are to serve me."

RED EYE POV

It was great to be an experiment, but I had lost a lot. I slung the pillow-case, now full of rocks, over my shoulder, extended my lower arms, and climbed on the wall of the house. I entered through a window and, still on the wall, went to Jumba's room. Once I had entered, I got to the ground, and said.

"I got some rocks. All we need is some flour, and water."

"Okay. I will be taking earth rocks now." Jumba said. I handed him the sack of rocks, and left to get some water from the sink. As I was walking to the kitchen, Lilo burst in through the front door, slamming the door behind her. She immediately turned to me.

"Red eye! The experiments are swarming me!" She said. "All the males are trying to win my heart! Deforestator make a wooden statue, one of Swapper's heads got into a fist fight with the other, and Houdini tried to do magic tricks for me!"

"Really?" Even I was starting to fall for her.

"Yeah, I gotta hide!" Lilo ran to the elevator, and went to her room. I continued on to the kitchen to get water and flour.

A/N: That's all I'm gonna write for now. I got a headache.


	18. The Prank

A/n: Sorry for the absence.

Disclaimer: I only own Red eye, and the Turin god.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had the prank set up. I would hold the clay gun (Which I had painted to look real earlier) and while I had my Leroy disguise set up using my fur modifications, I would have the gun pointed toward the door when he opened it. He would jump at me, I would dodge, and the trapdoor PJ had built would send him into the basement, where he would land in oil. The oil tub would open in a door in the side. This would send him into a tub of feathers which had a door opened in the side also.

I smiled, and concentrated, as I held up the gun. I could see the fur on my arm change from black to red. As I saw this, I knew the rest of my body's fur was changing. PJ was hiding. From his hiding place, he asked me,

"**You sure he'll fall for it?"** He asked.

"**If I know Stitch, I know he'll attack me on sight if I look like Leroy."** I replied. I could hear Stitch coming to the door outside. I whispered to PJ.

"**Here he comes."**

The door clicked, and opened. Stitch walked in, took one look at me, and leaped toward me. I tried to move, but I couldn't react in time.

"Oof!" I shouted, as he hit me. We hit the trapdoor. It gave away, and we were now falling.

'Ah crap.' I thought. Stitch lifted a fist, right before we fell into the oil. I closed my eyes, and some got in my mouth. The tub door opened, and I could feel myself sliding at an angle down a chute. I shook my head, and wiped the oil from my eyes. Stitch was struggling to attack. I smiled. It worked. Before I could get my concentration focused, we entered the feather tub. As I grabbed the edge, and pulled myself out of the wooden tub, I thought 'Got him.'

I fell onto the ground, and started to breathe heavily. 'What a wild ride.' Stitch ran over, and pinned me down, activating night vision. His glowing eyes illuminated some of the feathers near them.

"**What are you doing here, Leroy?!" **He asked, demanding. I can't believe he thought I was Leroy. This color changing is cool!

"**It's me, Red eye." **I told him. **"We pranked you."**

"**How do I know you're not lying?" **He asked me. I knew this would be hard.

"**We haven't even **_**seen**_** Leroy since I came into the picture." **I told him. He growled, but said,

"**Point taken." **And let me go. I got up, activated night vision as I went, and left for the elevator, telling him I would take a shower. I pressed the button, and as I waited for the shifting, I changed my fur to it's original color, and smoothed out my ears, after removing some feathers from them. As the elevator came to a stop, I stepped on.

'That was good. Although it was at a price.' I thought.

A couple hours later, after my shower, I decided to go talk to Jumba. He was in the ship, working on something no doubt evil. I walked up the signature ramp up into the red spacecraft. I walked toward Jumba, and stopped behind him. He was sitting at a metal work desk built into the ship.

"Hey Jumba!" I half-shouted. He jumped, and dropped the vial he was holding. It exploded as it hit the table. I shielded myself. It wasn't big enough to do much damage, and didn't even reach me. Jumba just had ash all over his face, and all over the desk. I let out a small chuckle. This was a classic. He grabbed a white towel he had on the desk, out of the range of the explosion, and wiped the black ash off of his face.

"Yes, 629?" He answered.

"Have you considered making intelligent robots?" I asked him. Jumba paused for a moment, and then answered,

"No."

"Why don't we make some?" I asked.

"Genetics has seemed right for evil genius. Am willing to try new things though." He said. I grinned.

"I can help."

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I just found a cliffhanger, and took the chance.


	19. The Robot Pt1

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to come back. I had other things to do.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Jumba had agreed to making a robot. He didn't have much knowledge of advanced AIs, so I helped him out. It wasn't too hard with my intelligence. So far, we only needed to make an arm, a hand, and a head.  
We had both worked on blueprints. It was 4 feet, 5 inches, and had a small backpack. The backpack was for extra circuitry that wouldn't fit in the robot. It looked like a midget astronaut.

"Okay, so we are having to put camera in the head?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "You work on the head, I'll work on the chip."

"Okay." He agreed. I inserted the small programmable chip inside Jumba's computer, through the slot it was designed for. It had extraordinary memory, so I could easily put an advanced AI on it. I started programming the movements. I decided to work on the walking motions first.

'Okay, it has to shift it's weight. The arms move also, so--' I thought to myself, when,

"Done."

"Holy crap that was quick!" I said, turning around in the chair. He had built the head, the arm, and the hand!

"Evil Genius is much faster worker when working alone!" Jumba exclaimed.

"okay." I said, slowly. "I'll finish up here."

We worked on it for hours. It was now 7:23 P.M. I just had to program the understanding and speaking parts of the "brain", and we would be done. Someone knocked on the spaceship door. Loudly.

"You be answering it 629!" Jumba said, wincing. He hid behind the robot, which, obviously failed. Obviously the loud knocking was from Nani. I answered it, casually. She looked angry.

"Hi Nani." I told her, casually. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up!" She replied, angrily. "That prank has earned you a ban from the house!"

"What?!" I was shocked. I knew what this was about.

"You destroyed the floor, got oil on the basement floor, and you both tracked oil! Oh, and you pranked Stitch." She explained. "So you are not allowed in the house for 2 months!"

I sighed, letting it sink in. "Alright. But just for that, I'm programming the robot not to obey you."

"The what?"

"Nothing!" I said, running back in the ship and slamming the door. Jumba was no longer hiding.

"You may use spaceship for temporary household until big girl's sentence ends." He offered.

"Thanks Jumba." I said. "But I think I may be able to build my own house."

"Are you serious?" Jumba was surprised, I could tell.

"Yeah. I just need help from Deforestator, and Clip. Maybe Yin and Heat." I said, getting back into my work. I programmed it to understand disturbances in the landscape, and maneuver over them. For instance, stairs. Jumba watched.

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yes. Even evil genius is not having experience with mechanics like this!" He replied. I worked on the soundwaves. If you were good enough in understanding sound, you could make voices, and even make recordings of phrases by hand. It was programmed to say things like "Yes" or "No." It could form sentences by itself, to an extent.

"Almost finished, then we can put it in." I explained. I then programmed it to be able to recognize objects. Then to recognize sound.

"So are being finished?" Jumba asked.

"Yup, we're done." I replied.

"Good, now we can put it in robot." He said. "Am getting the jitteries from waiting!"

"I can't believe you just said that." I told him.

"What?"

"What?" I replied, attempting to confuse him. I then uploaded a bunch of pictures I had downloaded from the internet. A bunch of everyday objects. Individually, and in pictures that contain multiple objects. It got 78 correct.

"It's ready for the world." I said, saving and ejecting the chip. Jumba walked over to the robot.

"Would you like to be having honors?" He said, "Or should evil genius?"

"You can do it." I replied. He took the chip, and slowly inserted it in the back of the head, which was open. He then put on the case, and screwed in the screws to keep it in place. Suddenly…

The robot activated…

A/N: What will happen next? Will the robot be a success? Will I stfu? Or will I keep rambling on about stuff you should be rambling on about?


	20. The Robot Pt1 and a half

A/N: I'm sorry for my long absence. I lost interest in this fic for a while. However I'm back, and I'm ready to write more for my reviewers.

I'm going to give you a plot twist so twisted, You can call the plot twist a twizzler!

The robot activated…

It turned it's head to me, slowly, whirring noises clearly heard.

"Hello." It said, in a voice that sounded male. Like a child. "How are you."

I smiled. "I'm great, thanks. And you?" This was the biggest moment in my few weeks of life in this body.

'Curse that god.' I thought. I didn't show my hatred for him outside, though. I had mixed feelings. On one hand, I'd rather be human, with my old life. On the other, I 'd rather be a genetic experiment.

"I'm okay," It replied.

"That's good." I said back. I reached out to shake it's hand. It looked at my hand for a moment, and then looked back at me.

"Okay," It said, "Let's shake hands."

It shook my hand. I couldn't believe this.

"Robot is being fully operating." Jumba reported. "It being time for tests. But first, Red Eye, I am forgetting to tell you."

"What?" I asked Jumba. Did it include the serum?

"The serum I created," He started, "It was containing chemical that has same effects on experiments as catnip is having on earth cats."

"Oh really?" I said, interested, "_That's_ why I was so drawn to it!" Jumba changed the subject.

"On with the tests, then."

"Alright. Let's see if he can understand complex directions." I pointed to the spot next to me, and said to the robot, "Go where I'm pointing." The robot looked at my hand and replied,

"I'm not sure where you're pointing." The first glitch. I tried again. Maybe this was a one-time thing.

"Go where I'm pointing."

"I'm not sure where you're pointing."

"Go where I'm pointing."

"I'm not sure where you're pointing."

"Go where I'm pointing." It took a couple more seconds this time.

"Okay. Let's shake hands." I slapped my hand against my head in frustration.

A/N: There you go. Ch. 20 revised.


	21. AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry

I'm afraid Lilo and Stitch is dead to me. I never thought I would say this. However, if anyone wants to take over this fanfic, then it's up for grabs. I apologize for this, but I've moved on to other things. I'm an X-men freak now. This is why I haven't updated. I apologize to you all, I know you wanted to read the rest of it, but I just can't do it anymore. I'm quitting. I set too high I a goal for me, and now it's gotten the best of me.

Please forgive me. 123qaz was one of my most loyal reviewers along with GodOfStorms. 123qaz was a good friend of mine, and now, without his encouragement, I've fallen. So I bid you good day. This is the last you'll hear of me writing this story.


	22. Rebirth!

Okay, here's the deal. DreadUnleashed has decided to devote his time and effort into reviving my story, (He has my gratitude) so he'll be writing things from now on. I'll still be slightly involved, but I won't be able to do much other than correcting him. However, if you guys are still subscribed to this story, and are still willing to read it, Dread has decided to pick the axe up and start chopping the tree I left half cut.

The title of the fic is 'Experiment 629: Continuation'. I think I would've picked a more theatrical title, but either way it's the story that matters, and considering it's mine, it must be one hell of a story! (Just kidding!)

Anyways, give the guy a chance, he may surprise you. 


End file.
